In The Shadow of Zero
by Xeno-Freak
Summary: A creature has been summoned to the small nation of Tristan.  Bound in service to a young mage, stranded in a world he doesn't know, and loving every second of it.  Will he be able to help his pupils face what challenges they must overcome?
1. Chapter 1

In The Shadow of Zero

Chapter I Part I

They say people will do anything if sufficiently desperate.

At the time, I had never felt that statement could be any more true.

Hiding in a tiny natural cavern in the Underdark I considered what had brought me to this conclusion.

Greed mostly, and some impulse control problems. Well… maybe the other way around, but I felt it had largely been greed that had brought me there.

I wasn't that old, or that strong. Not really. I could do a number of things, and I knew a lot more than most of my kin did at my age. A legacy of my first life as a human before I reincarnated into this crazy death world I had thought fiction so long before…

My name was… is Levethix'Moxt. It translates roughly to 'Little wizard'. I always wondered how mother knew to name me that… Did she sense something in me?

I was magi, a magus fresh into their sixth circle of power. Though that was more a technicality, I still didn't know any spells beyond the fifth. The power was there, but I didn't have any means to channel it yet.

It was an impressive accomplishment by some standards, but also pathetic compared to others. I had been studying magic for the better part of a century, first from the scraps salvaged from my inheritance, then through a more formal education, and finally out of tomes and secrets uncovered. A few of them even developed by my own hand. A good fifty years off and on of effort… a lot of mage's never managed to reach this level of ability.

I'd known others who surpassed it months into beginning their studies.

Still the slow path typically worked for me. I was a member of one of the longer lived races, and typically wasn't much one for adventure. I could afford to take my time… or at least I thought I did.

Life is rarely easy for any of the Darastrix'vis. Yes, you get nifty abilities powers out of it not the least of which was inherent magical talent. Yes you don't really have to worry that much about retirement, and if you lived long enough, you could get pretty powerful.

But that was the trick to it. The vast majority of us didn't make it to adulthood, and a lot of those who did rarely survived long once they were discovered. Only the eldest and strongest could travel with real impunity. Surfacing too early was a quick way to get a lance through your chest, and your skin, organs, and blood harvested for reagents.

Or an army on your tail…

I stilled as one of my alarm spells went off, sending a warning tone in my head. They were getting closer…

I was being pursued by drow. No, not one drow, though there were a few particular names I was dreading with a passion. No, not a group of drow, though again there were a couple of the parties currently out for my hide that I'd really rather avoid. I was being hunted by a lot of drow.

That might have something to do with the mass slave escape I had spontaneously started, but more likely it had to do with the pilfered spell book currently sitting in my handy haversack.

I mean really… just… the spell book of a wizard of that caliber… a tome with that much arcane knowledge… just laying right there on the library table? Could anyone blame me?

Reconsidering the matter I suppose that yes, yes they could.

So long story short, I had a good half of Menzoberranzan's court and hedge wizards after me. This was of course independent of as much of House Baenre, as their head boy could shanghai. I was also pretty sure that the prick had managed to get at the very least a senior detachment or two of Bregan D'aerthe to hunt me and my loot down. I was gods damned near certain I had passed by one of Jarlaxle's boys back before someone had managed to rip away my disguise with a well timed abjuration spell.

Bahamut's Breath I was screwed…

As it was, I was cold, I was tired, and I was depleted of the vast majority of my magic. My gear had mostly been rendered useless when I was clipped by said 'Disjunction'. My mind was on fire from the strain of rapid fire spell craft, every single upper level spell slot I had in me was depleted, and the gnawing guilt and worry over the fate of the slaves I had turned lose in the middle of my escape as a distraction was chewing at my conscience.

Logically… I'd probably done them all a favor. If they were willing to run in the first place, then the responsibility technically fell on them to survive trying to pull it off, and I was incidentally giving them pretty much the biggest distraction to hit since the fall of house Do'Urden… I had made no promises…

The fact remained however, that even if I had given them the chance to escape the city, I had still left them to fend for themselves. More than most, I knew the dangers of this place… and just how long there odds were of escaping to the surface.

Still, better for the both of us that our hunters be forced to split their efforts, but using them like that still tasted bitter in my mouth.

Another Alarm tripped… damn it, where they homing in on them or something? I had an anti-Scrying spell up.

Not that I'd likely have to worry too much about that for that much longer. Whichever team was coming for me right now was getting closer. The urge to drop my required disguise and go down fighting was a strong one… not as much as the desire to flee for my life admittedly, but when you get backed into a corner like this, you look at all the options you have.

Damn it! I wasn't some grand adventurer looking to be a legend! What in the nine hells was I doing down here? I should have just teleported the moment I took the book.

Final alarm tripped. They were in sprinting range… this cave was a dead end, and every teleportation trick I had was used up, I barely had enough power left for a 'silent image' and something told me that trying it wouldn't do me much good…

I was running out of options…

And then a new one opened up right in front of me.

Literally.

A glowing green portal of a type I had never seen before formed up before me, and a strong compulsion to step into it came with it. I blinked for a moment, and considered for a second what my choices really were.

Mysterious summons from an unknown source. Horrible death from renowned torture experts feared throughout the realms… huh, tricky.

They say people will do anything if sufficiently desperate.

At the time, had never felt that statement could be any more true.

It could have been a trap, the entire thing one large scheme leading to this point. The Realms, the Underdark in particular had no shortage of chessmasters capable of such a stunt. It was a gamble between the unknown, or a fight I wasn't sure I could win.

I jumped through the gate.

Chapter I Part II

The trip through the gate itself was kinda wonky, it wasn't the normal step though point A, arrive at point B. There was a delay, a travel period which reminded me far too much of that one program I saw back in my first life… what was it again… sungate? Anyway it didn't really matter, I was in a swirling vortex shooting out across a distance I couldn't properly register or conceive.

When I burst free on the other side I found myself heaped on the ground and suffering the worse vertigo I'd had the misfortune of experiencing since I'd first figured out dimensional travel. I was lucky I had been running on an empty stomach as it was. The nausea was minimal, but I doubt I would be walking until I could fully register which way was up.

The first thing I registered was smoke… ok, that was… not good. Not particularly bad, I still had enough power to shield myself from fire… barely… for a little while anyway…

The smoke wasn't hot though, and as it began to clear I noted both healthy grass in my proximity, and several indistinct figures out past the cloud of dust.

I started calling power for a moment, then stopped, no real point to it, I was not in good condition to fight anyone capable of pumping out a spell like that. Diplomacy then.

I was making out voices now… barely, it took a few seconds for the words to translate in my head, the tongues spell I'd long since had enchanted into myself sorting out what was apparently something very new to it. At least I could feel the thing was still intact, my innate resistance must have helped shield it from the earlier counter spell.

"..re a zero!" A voice called out fallowed by a feminine laugh.

"Professor!" Another female voice sounded, closer this time, I could just make out… "Let me try a…" the voice stopped cold as bright pink eyes met my dull burgundy ones.

Alright, stop. Logic time.

A portal had shown up out of nowhere in front of me. It had included a rather potent compulsion to walk through it. Standard MO for experimental summoning, someone here held the title of 'professor' and only one of the still clearing shapes was of adult size and proportion… a magic lesson? Some sort of academy?

I could work with this…

Perhaps a small show of power? When summoned it helped to impress the summoner, or so I'd been told, it made one seem useful, while reminding them foremost that you had a will of your own.

**Silent Spell: Prestidigitation** I flicked my wrist and a light breeze picked up, helping clear away the remaining smoke, simultaneously sweeping though my hair, and loose outer robes, giving me that dramatic windswept look that only a true ham could pull off.

I broke the ice. "Thou has summoned this one?" I questioned using a more archaic form. Again work the drama, they might have no idea I'm on my last legs. Need to play up the whole strange creature called from a far off land deal. Additionally it'd be easier for the tongues spell to pick up on. Why it helps I'm not sure, but I am most definitely certain that it does.

I'm not doing this just for the novelty of it all, honest.

"E-e-e-e-e-el-el." The summoner, a small human girl I noted, taking in her features in a brisk once over. Long pink hair, pink eyes… maybe she'd been playing with a rod of wonder and got caught in the backlash? Her clothing consisted of, simple but fine dress shoes, a short yet modest skirt, simple white button up shirt, and ether a robe or cape clasped together with a fine bronze broach. A wand was in her hand, but she didn't seem to recall that fact. All in all, she seemed your typical young wizard in training, and either way she seemed… terrified, her pupils had shrunken into pinpricks, she was shaking like a leaf, and her skin was deathly pale.

Did she realize what she had called? Maybe the portal was an opened ended summoning and they forgot to lay a preventative binding?

Further out I could see other students, the men dressed in slacks rather than skirts, likewise terrified out of their wits. A few had taken defensive postures, the small blue haired one with the staff in particular gave off a strong vibe of prepared power.

But not the strongest.

A balding man, again bearing a simple wood staff stood ready near by the paralyzed pink haired girl. He held a seemingly relaxed posture… I didn't buy it for a minute. The last time I'd seen a magi carry themselves like that had been when I watched one of my old teachers kick the crap out of a death sladdi that had broken loose from the summoning labs.

Considering our current circumstances, this did not exactly set me at ease.

His eyes matched mine while he held place in that ever so casually dangerous way, waiting for me to make a move.

So I didn't. I was [i]Not[/i] ready to fight a group of magi, students or not, and certainly not ready to fight whoever this guy was, every inch of his posture was of restrained violence.

I didn't doubt for a second who'd walk away if we came to blows, not with me transformed and already beaten half to death.

"Ms Vallière." He stated very calmly, ready to dive between her and I in a moment.

I looked from him back to the girl.

She gulped under the strain of my eyes.

I carefully softened my expression. "You have summoned me?" I asked again. "Might I ask why?" Right, everyone here was apparently scared shitless… so I actually did have the situation under control. At least until someone snapped and attacked.

My eyes flickered to the blue haired girl in the distance, then a redhead who looked now ready to fight, though with obvious resignation and fear. So far no one seemed ready to make a move.

Alright… good… let's try and keep it that way.

"Y-yes… Um… uh… well…" the pink haired girl gulped and seemed about ready to faint.

"Perhaps I could explain?" the elder man interjected.

I looked at him. "Please do so. It isn't that I mind being called up like this. You actually caught me in the middle of a situation I'd have much rather avoided." Not exactly information I wanted to give up, but at the same time I needed to ease tensions a bit before someone had a heart attack.

"It's an elf, she called an elf. How did she call an elf?" a blond boy kept muttering a bit further back in the main group. I spared him a glance and he froze right up.

I could get used to thi- No, bad, no darkside for you. I mentally slapped myself, and looked back at the Teacher. "Perhaps we could discuss this at a different time? Or a more suitable location? I'm quite willing to wait." I offered, had I let my aura of terror free or something? It didn't feel like it…

"Perhaps that would be for the best." The man gratefully agreed, he hadn't lowered his guard at all, but I could see some obvious relief settle into his eyes. He looked to the girl, still frozen in place. "Ms Vallière?"

"Uh-right! Yes of c-course" she breathed out fast looking right at me like I was ready to eat her.

Well so much for first impressions…

Chapter I part III

The three of us parted from the group, as apparently my summoning was either the last or only to be done in whatever the exercise was.

Crossing the large courtyard to enter the largest of the three visible towers, I took time to study the situation.

I had been summoned… or rather there had been a summoning, with the rather unexpected result of me. This was good given the situation back where I was at the start of this mess.

The summoner in question seemed to be a relatively inexperienced student, the location a school… but that just didn't mesh well with what had brought me here. That spell was more akin to a gate then anything, at the very least some form of higher level dimensional calling, fifth circle minimal.

But if the normal student here was capable of something like that then why on earth would they be so worried over a single drow elf?

I was getting more and more questions as time passed, no answers yet ether.

Still, one thing was bugging me more than most.

I eyed the girl for a moment as we started up the tower. "You don't see Drow often do you?" I questioned. I had my disguise working against me on this one… but I was starting to suspect it wasn't the way I originally thought it would. That one kid had panicked over an 'elf' not a drow, an elf.

"Drow?" she asked confused for a moment. No stutter this time, better.

That nailed it. I wasn't in _The Forgotten Realms_ anymore… which meant I could be anywhere on the other side of the deep ethereal.

Well that was… actually that might not be too bad. The Realms kinda sucked for people who had the ambition to say… _not be brutally killed by some horrific monster._

At the same time this place might be even worse…

"Drow elves." I stated politely to the teacher, I think I was still putting off a bit of accent. "You're… all acting a little strange." Though not for the reasons they thought. "I wasn't quite expecting this kind of a reception when I stepped through that portal." I mused.

"Oh?" he asked carefully. "Done this before?"

"Not on this end." I admitted, switching to a more casual air, noting that 'Ms Vallière', was paying rather close attention. "I've dabbled with summoning, mostly the basics, but-"

"You're a mage!" the pink haired girl squeaked out, wide eyed as any of the calm she managed to gather fled her.

I blinked. "Yes..? Is that a problem?" I questioned.

"of course the elf's a mage." She muttered, looking away. Still I think she was getting the idea that I wasn't about to go on a spontaneous killing spree.

I raised an eyebrow at that, and looked to the professor. "Is there anything particularly odd about being a mage here? I believed this to be an academy of magic…"

"It is." The man replied quickly. "You'll have to forgive Ms Vallière, this really has been quite the day for her."

I quirked a lip. "I know the feeling…" looking over at the girl I offered a full smile. "In truth as I said, you've actually done me something of a service. I suppose I am in your debt." I mused offhandedly.

She almost choked on that.

We reached the entrance to the main tower, and I held my place. "Alright, we are well away from your students, and to my knowledge I've done nothing to provoke you. You've never heard of drow, but everyone's quite obviously terrified of me. So outside of your apparent fear of the elven species in general, the only conclusion that I can take from this is that you have summoned me a great distance, quite possibly by accident. I would like to know why." I wasn't about to just let myself be led to where they wanted to take me as things stood, and the odds had shifted significantly towards my favor if I needed to make a break for it. I needed answers.

Vallière froze in place, but outside of shaking seemed to actually be doing better this time about then our initial meeting.

I'd be impressed… provided I knew why the heck everyone was so utterly terrified to begin with! I looked to the older man for answers.

"Ah." The man stated carefully. "First… you must understand that this was not anyone's intent." He stated carefully.

I raised an eyebrow. "Well it certainly was mine to leave the situation you pulled me from… I'm not angry at all, just very confused. Where I come from humans and elves have rather good relations." For the most part, and outside of Drow elves anyway. "You do not know what at Drow is, but at the same time you very easily identified me as an elf," falsely "So I would be very grateful if someone could let me know what exactly is going on." I let some of my nervousness shine through, adding a bit of authenticity to my words.

That seemed to do the trick a lot for the girl, as she eased up, though it seemed to backfire slightly for the man, as he tensed for a split second.

"Ah." He said pointedly.

"I was trying to summon a familiar." The girl's voice broke out as she looked at me. She was nervous, but had seemed to master that, a fierce look flickered in her eyes, and for a moment I was actually blown away by the sheer [i]presence[/i] she radiated. It was actually unnerving. For all her fear before she was now ready to stand. "Instead I got you." She summed up simply.

I blinked at that. The transformation had been rather sudden, and a strange curiosity in the back of my mind wondered what this girl would be like when she completed her training.

"Of course, no offense was meant by this, the spell normally brings forth some animal or other unintelligent creature." The man stated assured, while quickly stepping into a position better placed to dart between the girl and I. Slick, still I was beginning to dread the level of social engineering I was going to have to do.

I paused and mused on it rubbing my chin, and lamenting the lack of elves ability to grow facial hair as I did.

By all inclinations this was a well off academy, the girl herself seemed capable, and there was a precedent to such things… in addition if this land _Was_ as distant to my home as I believed it to be then it may hold access to entirely new branches of arcane research…

I fought down the urge to salivate at the thought of it. I readdressed the girl. "I would have terms of course."

"What?" the girl let out suddenly surprised at my apparent acceptance.

"What!" her teacher a tad more so.

"To being your familiar." I stated as if nothing in particular was happening. "Just to confirm notes. A familiar is some sort of creature which is connected to a magus though magic, that serves as a companion and aid, yes?" I asked quickly.

It wouldn't do to agree to this only to find out that there form of 'familiar' ended up mind some sort of puppet or guardian spirit. I was willing to trade time and service for safety and a few luxuries, but that kind of thing might require a bit more of a sacrifice on my part then I was willing to give.

The teacher nodded slowly. "A bit of a simplification, but basically yes."

I looked back to Louise. "Well in all honestly… I do owe you a favor, and provided you are willing to be reasonable about this, and I can maintain my own personal projects, I would be willing to accept the role." I offered candidly. "I'm not much of a fighter, but I feel I could likely offer you much…"

Chapter I Part IV

We continued to travel as I listed off a few basic services I was capable of, "Mostly I'm an arcane researcher, though I do some work in other fields. If you need a tutor, I have some experience as a mentor, though I'm unfamiliar with the local styles and disciplines." I offered.

"A researcher?" The teacher interjected, suddenly interested.

I nodded. "I'm somewhat a, travelling scholar. I'm actually considered to be quite accomplished for my age." I boasted in as humble a tone as I could manage.

"Really? I've dabbled a bit myself with field research, though I pride myself as a teacher and inventor foremost." He replied in a much similar tone, I almost relaxed… until I noted he was still very much prepared to blast my head from my shoulders given the wrong move.

Scary guy, I did not want to see how two of us would stack up in any sort of duel. Even if I out muscled him in raw power, I'd seen enough warriors to know the difference between myself and someone who actually knew what they were doing in a fight. Still, I held the casual act. This was far from the first time I'd talked shop with someone who could probably wipe the floor with me.

Rather far from the lest pleasant of those moments ether. "An Inventor? You do enchantment work or strictly mundane tinkering?" I'd dabbled in both, having only recently mastered the fine art of ring crafting, though my 'alchemy' was considered to be far more impressive.

"Oh a little of both, mostly I'm working on mechanical devices, though I have experimented with trying to expand on magic _fueled_ machines. Magic's a rather handy short cut as ether a catalyst or driving force behind more complex machinery, you could get a far more efficient result then trying a purely mechanical or magical approach." I think for a moment he lost himself in his little speech, it certainly was impassioned.

I found myself impressed, and didn't hold back on vocalizing it. "Innovative. I think I've seen a few things along those lines in the past…" I started up.

"Really?" the balding man seemed surprised.

"Ah-hem!" the only female of our group made herself known. "Maybe we can get back to you being my familiar?" she asked me pointedly.

I blinked. "Oh, right, yes my apologies." I lifted a hand in a placating gesture, realizing I'd gotten off track again.

The other man again seemed a bit sheepish. Apparently we were more alike then I originally assumed.

Fully turning to the young Lady I presented my case. "As I said, I have a wide verity of skills, mostly in the academic fields-"

"We'll work that out later." She cut in. "but you'll actually do this?" she asked in a hopeful voice.

I lifted a digit warningly, "So long as things are kept reasonable." I intoned. "I'm a sentient, sapient, being, with my own goals and motivations. I'll work on my own projects often, though I will keep close in case you have need of me. While reasonable requests of me are of course fine, I won't follow any orders that violate my own sense of morals or pride to any significant extent without very good reason. I have means to snap most enchantments and have gotten rather good at it over my life. If you push me too far I will stop you." I let a flicker of my frightful presence slip through.

She shivered slightly. "And… what would be a breach of your pride?" she questioned. Out of the corner of my eye I registered the older man again ready to step in.

I shrugged and pulled back tightly on my aura of fear. It wouldn't do for her to faint after all. "I'm pretty lax, just don't bug me if I'm in the middle of delicate work, that one's mostly for your own safety mind you. Respect that no means no, and don't try and command me to do something utterly trivial if I see no interest in it… Basically just keep in mind that a familiar is a 'companion' not a 'servant.'" I listed off my rather short set of terms one at a time. "We might rework the ground rules a bit later if something seems to be causing problems." I added quickly. It wouldn't do to be without some sort of escape clause in this admittedly very general verbal contract.

She frowned though it seemed to be more out of disappointment then anger. "That… seams very reasonable." She agreed.

I held up the finger again. "Don't be so glum. I think you'll find me quite useful, even if I might not be as readily available as most partners." I smirked slightly.

We finally came to the end of the stairs, and I noted a woman with long deep green hair sitting at a desk, diligently going over stack after stack of paperwork at a pace that actually left me somewhat impressed.

Given the large oaken door a bit behind her and to the side, I estimated this to be the 'Headmaster's' secretary.

She looked up at us for a moment, put on a smile, and then froze in place as her eyes locked on me, recognition setting in… but oddly not fear. A moment after the shock had run through she swiftly put on a good mask of suppressed terror, but it wasn't genuine.

Interesting… I'd have to look into that later.

"Professor Colbert!" she exclaimed, startled.

"Ms. Longueville." He greeted with a nod. "As you can see we have a guest. Is the Headmaster available?" if anything his tenseness seemed to shoot up slightly. Had he noticed what I had? Or was there perhaps a different reason behind his actions?

"I-I believe he is available…" she stated not taking eyes off of me.

I fought down to the urge to smirk and wink. It'd been some time since an attractive woman stared so intensely at me. If it wasn't for all the apparent secrets and intrigue that I was already beginning to sense laid beneath the surface of all this…

Ah… hormones, even as a King Serpent I couldn't escape their grasp.

Why humanoids remained sexually attractive to something with as decidedly alien in comparative physiology as myself, always confused me on a purely academic level. Even to this day, I have no idea how in the nine hells my species developed the odd tendency to produce viable offspring with anything intelligent enough to hold a conversation with. I understood the mechanics easily enough, the ability to warp reality with your mind really helped along with that aspect.

But why on earth did we _desire_ to breed with things so drastically different from us?

I chalked it up to a drunken kegger happening up in the divine realms back when Io and the rest were still putting us puny pseudo-mortals together. Lords and Ladies knew it made far more sense that way.

"Excellent!" 'Colbert' stated with a broad smile, subtly attempting to calm the woman.

Hum, he didn't realize then… good to know.

The balding man led us through the door, something a bit strange to me given he'd not had his back to me since we'd met out on the field. I took it as a good sign.

When I entered, my young would be master fallowing after I took stock of my surroundings. Books, knick knacks, the stereotypical selection of items for an accomplished wizard within his tower. All fairly normal, the man himself sitting behind a fine mahogany desk was a more interesting sight.

Young. Or at least, not as old as I had assumed he'd appear. His lean features lent themselves to a man well past his prime, but with a decade or two to go before infirmary had true claim on him. Even his gray hair still had a little color le…

Wait, what?

I couldn't help but blurt out what I was thinking. "What's the deal with your bangs?"

Chapter I Part V

I studied his face again, and the sight did not change. I was tempted to try and dispel the thing before me, some part of my mind demanding that it had to be some sort of illusion.

His bangs, his beard… they had apparently somehow… fused… for lack of a better term.

The front locks of his hair swooped down into the traditional overgrowth of a senior human mage, fusing into a single definite point.

It was on this point that the true beard rested, the two layering like some sort of layered abomination against nature and the gods. The entire thing framed his features in such a way as to appear as if he was projecting his face from some sort of mind numbing eldritch beard/bang monstrosity.

I mean seriously what the hell was that!

"Familiar!" A loud high pitched voice screamed out in embarrassment.

"No seriously." I stated just… looking at the thing in a sort of horrified awe. "How the hell did you do that? With magic right? It had to be with magic." I nodded, rationalizing the eldritch sight before me.

He who wore the elder beard, stroked the _thing_ as he eyeballed me in turn.

"What are you saying!" The girl called again, and with great effort I turned my gaze away from the facial hair of many roots.

Meeting her eyes I pointed back at the overbeard. "I'm sorry but look at that thing!" I looked back at the old man, who I noted seemed mostly amused at my acknowledgement of his bizarrely epic haircut.

"Are you crazy! You can't just say something like that out loud!" She yelled out at me, Colbert looked torn between agreeing with her or busting his gut to keep from laughing.

I blinked. "Huh?" Over a century of social experience, a fairly clear past life as one, and I still didn't fully get humans.

"It's rude and inconsiderate! You don't just say that people look weird right to their faces!" she ranted pointedly as if scolding a small child.

Given I had a little over half a dozen decades on her the experience was actually rather novel.

"How was I to know that?" I defended hastily, doing my best to placate my potential employer. "This culture is still alien to me. The first thing anyone did when I got here is point how _I_ differed from the norm. For all I knew it was some odd custom in this land." It was a paper thin defense that I'd normally have slapped myself over using.

However given the sudden flush on her face, it seems she actually bought it.

I reasoned by the old saying, if it was stupid and it worked, then it wasn't stupid. I pressed my advantage while I had it. "Truly, I apologize if I gave any offense." I offered to the bemused headmaster. "I've only recently arrived and am still very much ignorant of the local way of things." I nodded solemnly, wondering how the hell I just pulled that off.

He nodded in kind. "Forgiven. If I might ask just who are you, and your purpose here? It's been some time since Tristan Academy has hosted an elf." He paused. "If that is indeed what you are." He added.

I quirked a lip, this guy was quick. "My name is Levethix'Moxt, and I've been given the impression that the local elves are rather different from what I'm used to…" not the most skilled evasion, but better than earlier, I was going to have to get back into practice verbally sparing with humans. For all that drow viewed themselves as subtle, they were rather spoiled by always being able to assume that their opponent was waiting for the chance to backstab them. "As to my presence, I am apparently to serve as young Miss Vallière's familiar, given my understanding of the ritual's nature."

He nodded. "A familiar?" he replied interestedly. "Then you were summoned here."

Colbert took over. "Yes, although Miss Vallière has yet to complete the ritual. I was hoping you could assist us in the negotiations, Headmaster Osmond." He added readily.

I eyed the man, doubting severely that had been his original intent. I wasn't sure if his reasoning was political or simply hoping to bring me away from the vulnerable children while rendering the senior mage ready if I should prove violent. I couldn't truly fault him for either reasoning, but all this paranoia was seriously starting to aggravate my survival instincts.

Idly I wondered if I could get away with scanning the room for magical traps, then discarded the idea. Casting while conversing was tricky enough, and doing so while I was down to the bare dregs of power would only make it more difficult… that divination was the school I tended to do the most poorly in only added to the matter.

"Negotiations?" The elder man, 'Osmond', asked.

"I have a few basic terms before allowing any sort of binding to be placed on me." I replied looking over at the pink haired girl in the seat not far from me.

She seemed to slump miserably at that, though she put on a good show of holding her chin high.

I felt a rather paternal feeling surge up within me at that… if nothing else I could score some points here with a future partner. "Though the arrangement in itself is not at all disagreeable. Miss Vallière certainly seems capable enough, and I'm certain I can benefit from such a bargain."

That seemed to perk her up some, and I felt the warm glow of good karma. Take that suppressed malice and evil!

"Hum… this is certainly a strange case. I do not believe I've ever heard of a familiar negotiating the terms of their service before." He stated, though there was no objection to his voice.

"Excellent." I stated. "We've already discussed the general terms. What has me more interested now is the fine details, where I'll be staying, general access to areas and services, citizenry issues. The paperwork by and large…"

The old man seemed to slump in the face as I listed off requests, apparently he hadn't hired that green haired woman only for her figure.

Chapter I Part VI

Hammering down the nuts and bolts of my extended stay at the Tristan Academy of Magic didn't actually take too long. While there wasn't a direct precedent, there had been students who had vassals of varying types serve under them in their stay at the place of learning. The relationship was not exact, but it was enough to get most of the legal issues out of the way.

It came down basically, to this. As familiar and servant to the young Miss Vallière, I was in effect an extension of herself as a legal entity. Any action I took, either positive, or negative, would reflect directly upon herself. The subtle message given however, was also a dangerous one. If I was of the same legal entity as my 'would be' master, any action committed by my master would by definition would only be 'inflicted' on herself. Certainly it would be considered 'unsightly', but she'd have a lot of wiggle room for abuse.

Such was typical of any master to a servant in far more of the civilizations I'd known then not…

Still that wasn't honestly too big an issue, given that if things did end up going south, I would likely end up fleeing the country, or assuming a new identity within it. Legality had rarely been a large concern with me. I followed protocols as far as they functioned, but you didn't survive in a world like Toril without being willing to bend the rules here and there.

And the girl honestly seemed nice enough… There was a hidden steel within her yes, but I didn't see her unleashing it lightly.

"It sounds fair enough." I mused, and looked at curiously light pink eyes opposite mine. How they reminded me of other times… "Basically you provide me with lodgings, food, and other basic necessities, while also acting as my patron in legal matters." In truth finding lodgings wouldn't be too hard for me, nor would keeping myself fed prove any real challenge. That foothold into the citizenry however, was going to be vital. Without it I was nothing but a foreigner within this land, and that could mean a lot of things…

It could be as simple as a lack of basic rights, likely restrictions on where I could find any sort of employment.

It could potentially mean that I'd be hunted down and killed as an outsider, and potential threat.

As things stood, I did not know this land, I didn't know its people, its culture, numbers, what tools were in common use, or what magics were commonly used. I had strength, and by the morning I'd have access to a lot of tricks I'd wager they hadn't seen before ether, but you didn't live to see your second century by taking unnecessary chances…

Osmond interjected. The old man had mostly been playing ball in keeping me up to date on how everything would related to my presence within his school. "Much of that budget has already been arranged by Miss Vallière's tuition."

The pink haired girl nodded, "And in return you aid me in anyway you can." She replied.

Hardly fair really, but she did inadventedly save my life… besides it had been some time since I'd taken on a student, and I could almost _feel_ the potential in this young girl before me.

I quirked a lip at the thought of fully exploring it… or at least seeing how far I could wake it up. "Then let us not waste any more time. There is some ritual to this I would imagine?" I asked seriously.

"Ah!" she blushed, "Maybe we can work out a few more details?" She asked, blushing like a nervous school girl… which was fitting given she essentially was one.

Still, that confused me a bit. She was very fast to try and establish the relations, why hesitate to follow through?

"Now Miss Vallière," The Old man started. "there is no need to hold back. I'm sure you can handle the rest as it comes along." I didn't quite like the look in his eye, it reminded me a bit too much of one of my own after 'liberating' the spellbook that got me into this mess to begin with.

Her face went beet red, "but, that's mean I'd have to..!"

Colbert seemed a bit embarrassed… but he also was fighting down a smile of his own. "It _Is_ tradition."

I was thoroughly confused at this point. The girl (really I had to learn her name, I had already indirectly given mine, and we would apparently be working together in the future), was obviously embarrassed. Was this one of those naked ceremonies invented by some hormonal teenager or something?

Not that I'd ever used magic like that! No not at all! I hadn't even peaked at that student authored, unpublished, little blue book hidden under the third south western shelf of the tower library at all!

Distracted by my musings I barely noticed the girl rise up and approach me. Eyes snapping to her, I likewise stood and looked at her with a curious eyebrow.

Her blush only seemed to deepen. Drawing out her wand, I resisted the urge to flinch. Every person I'd seen here had ether a wand or staff. I could only assume that they were implements, rather than the variety I was more used to.

Waving the item over my head I felt relief surge over me, right, I wasn't going to be blown up then, good.

She finally introduced herself to me by her full name. "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière." She intoned.

Ah, it was one of those spells… Interesting. The invocation of one's name could do a lot of things in magic.

She continued. "Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this humble being," I felt the buildup of power more than sensed it in any other way.

That was odd… the entire spell was being carried out much more like clerical magics then any arcane art I'd seen used before... Wait, what was that about humble?

"-and make him my familiar!" she finished, then leaned in and kissed me. She pulled away a moment later blush even deeper than before.

I… had not been expecting that.

Nor had I expected the searingly, mind numbing **Pain** that would promptly flare up on my left hand.

I didn't cry out, I didn't pass out, but I did grit my teeth and grimace visibly as I brought my hand, clenched tight in a futile effort to minimize the damage dealt by whatever was burning it, up to my face.

A green tracery was burning into place through the back of it, giving off slight amounts of smoke as it seared flesh in precise and intricate detail. It finished in moments, and I glared up at the assemblage before me, loosing a bit of my aura of terror as I did. I twisted the hand around to face them. "You could have warned me about this." I spoke calmly, already reining in the potent fear effect.

'Louise' flinched slightly from her spot. "I um… I didn't know it would do that?" she tried experimentally.

I sighed. "Right… look it's been a long day, how about we call it one?" I questioned.

She agreed pursing her lips slightly as she seemed to think on things.

And then that paternal feeling struck again. I sighed. "Come on. We can talk as we go." I offered. "I'd like to get to know this girl who is my master." I gave one of my best smiles as I did.

That seemed to resolve whatever was bothering her, and she smiled back up at me hesitantly, "Alright." She agreed.

You know… maybe this familiar thing wouldn't be so bad.

Chapter I Part VII

In spite of my offer most of the trip down the halls was actually silent. There was a suspiciously small number of students in the hallways, which in my experience meant that either someone was throwing an epic kegger, or some form of generalized major project was soon to be due, and everyone was busy working on it.

Considering this was a magus tower… possibly both.

Eventually I spoke up. Yes I was tired, yes I really just wanted to get to a place to lie down and quiet the dull throbbing in my mind, but first impressions were important. I needed to strike the irons of this relationship while they were still hot. "So, how long have you studied magic?" I questioned.

"How long?" she asked, surprised by the sudden words. It took a few moments to break off from her thoughts. "Since I could lift a wand… before I could walk." She stated with a mixture of confusion and pride.

I raised my eyes visibly impressed. Well that explained how a young girl like her could pull of a spell like that. Training focused so early in the developmental years rarely failed to pay off. "Family trade then?" I questioned aloud, seeking confirmation.

That seemed to set her on the defensive a bit. "Of course! I am a noble after all." She assured, though to whom seemed to be in doubt.

I blinked at that. Then requested clarification "All your nobles are magi?"

"Nobility comes from magic." She responded in the automatic lecturing tone that could only came from cultural indoctrination.

"Interesting…" I mused. "A magiocracy then." I nodded slowly to myself stroking my chin, and again lamenting the lack of a good stylish goatee… I'd need to read up on the local elves to see if I could get away with altering my spell to provide one.

"Magiocracy?" she asked in confusion.

"Social standing determined by magical ability, often blended to ether a meritocracy, or monarchy, highlighting ether personal talent or ones bloodline." I explained simply, shifting into 'lecture' mode. "I've seen it done a few times, a few times well, other times rather poorly. How long has the local system been in place?"

"Six thousand years. Work poorly, how would that be?" she asked. "Nobles are naturally more capable then those without magic, we can accomplish more, and as such should logically be the ones who lead."

"Direct and indirect power are different things… and you'd be very surprised about what can be done without magic." I countered. "Then again I don't know how the local magics work, there might be aspects to it present that do not exist in my own disciplines." I admitted.

We came to a door and stopped. "Disciplines? Magic is magic!" she seemed a bit frustrated.

"That it is… but it's use and applications can vary a great deal." I countered. "I knew of well over a dozen different ways to master the arcane arts in my homeland, I myself use a blend of three of the more popular styles." Like I said, being what I am might be hard, but there are some nice fringe benefits

"Different ways to use magic?" she questioned, a confused and hopeful tone in her voice.

"You might have noticed I use no wand or staff, as far as I've seen everyone here has one… you need them to use magic with your method do you not?" I questioned.

She blinked, then her eyes widened. "You don't? You don't! I mean yes, yes we do!" she stated looking up at me breath coming fast as something big seemed to wash over her.

And here I thought_ I_ got excited at the concept of learning new magic… Still, from her words I could determine they had only one major school of arcane use. This could indeed be very big to her if we shared hobbies.

"And yet I do not." I reminded her, and then looked at the door. "Shall we continue inside?" I requested.

"Oh Right!" she opened it up and ushered me in quickly, shutting it behind her and looking back at me. "Tell me more!"

I glanced over the room; one bed, a nice make, the mattress looked expensive, by the look of it, my guess was some form of coil spring cushioning. A fine, dark finished, Victorian styled set of dresser sat against the wall nearby, with an equally fine stationery of similar, but not identical design, carved of a lighter wood on the adjacent wall, sanding near the door. There was a large open window looking out to a wild field and lake, the tree line springing to life only a short distance past. The walls were mostly bare and without trappings, though there was a fine rug on the ground. All in all, the entire thing had a warm lived in feel to it. This little room was a home to my master.

Well it was, outside of the pile of hay put out beside the bed that most likely was to serve as my resting place of course.

I looked at the pile, sighed, and reminded myself that my young master had intended to call some dumb beast, not a sentient who was used to sleeping in fine style. I'd actually sleep on better more often than not even before I'd figured out how to alter my shape with magic.

Looking back at her, I noted that she was a bit embarrassed, eyes glancing at the pile of hay. At the same time she did not seem willing to drop the conversation. She looked down at me, the tall mattress giving her a slight height advantage over the two inches I normally held over her. When the hell had she gotten up on that thing?

"Well?" She demanded again

I waved a hand to her bed, walking over and taking the stool from her stationary set, to set it in front of the mattress.

She was sitting down facing me before I'd even gotten fully down on the stool. "Well!" she seemed ready to burst.

"Settle down a little." I ordered her, noting the rune work again on the back of my hand as I held out my hand to placate her. Hmm, definitely needed to study that in further depths soon. "Right. This is going to be a long one, what do you want to know first? Drawing methods? Schools of use? Differing philosophies, or methodologies?" best start off with the basics after all.

From the wide eyed look of total incomprehension I could already tell this was going to be a long night…

Chapter I Part VIII

"Right." I sighed again and rubbed my forehead. "Of course, you have no other disciplines to compare to, couldn't be easy could it?" I asked. "I'll just do them in order then. Drawing methods are simple enough for basic theory, they are by in large, the method by which a person accumulates the magic they use." I started.

She blinked. "What?"

I nodded. "I'm not sure how you do it here, but where I come from there are three main ways to draw in magic, well technically two and a half." I stated with a slight grimace. "Those who draw power from within themselves, and those who draw power from an outside source." I started. "The half part comes from the second method. There are again two real schools there, one is to draw power in general from the world and shape it yourself, and the other is to pull readily made spells directly from some sort of symbiotic entity."

I could practically see the question marks forming over her head, she opened her mouth a few times, closed it, then motioned me to continue face set in a serious studious look.

I almost grinned, it was rare to find a student who would know when to simply listen to what was being said.

"That last type are known primarily as divine magic users." I began my lecture. "It's an interesting take on magic use, the caster itself doesn't form the spells, instead they pact with some major outside force. Normally some form of patron deity, though some channel from other forces, like the celestial realms in general, or nature itself." I listed off. "In truth there really more a sort of empowered champion than a true spellcaster. Nevertheless it's an effective form of magic use, and not to be underestimated. By their very nature divine casters can pull off certain tricks that more conventional magic would be hard pressed to match. Though equally in turn, due to the standardization of their skill set divine magic tends to lack in terms of flexibility, and of course, there is the small issue of all their power being borrowed." I replied with as minimal smugness as I could. "Because the magic doesn't come from them, isn't formed by them, a cleric will not always know how their magic _Works_, and if they should ever have a crisis of faith, or go against the code imposed by their patron, they can say goodbye to every fringe benefit they previously enjoyed." I grimaced imaging the concept of it. "Though I imagine they could later reapply all the skills they learned to forging a bond to a new patron later."

I leaned back, mindful at the lack of any support and very much aware of how long I had been awake. "All in all, it's a unique form of magic use, not really my style. I don't like the concept of being directed by the whims of some grand powerful being just for the scraps off their plate. Call me arrogant but I'd rather get by on my own power, or that of an equal partner." I looked pointedly to her at that.

She nodded, apparently not registering the subtle hint. "Deities?"

"Gods." I clarified.

She frowned. "There is only one god."

I smirked slightly. "I knew a few priests who'd disagree with you. Nonetheless maybe I should clarify. A deity as I understand the term is an incredibly powerful spiritual being that holds sway over souls. They gain power though mortal worshippers, the more numerous and powerful, the better, and in turn watch over their spirits when they depart, and occasional step in to aid." I explained. "This isn't theory mind you, this is proven fact… at least where I come from." I added, noting she was about to augment the point. "There could very well be only one god here… it certainly wouldn't be the first time a singular deity held monopoly over a realm."

She calmed down a bit, but still frowned at that. "How can you be sure?"

I looked at her for a moment, debated telling her… then decided it was a bit too personal to share this early on. "Trust me when I say I am." I sighed.

Straightening up again, I looked to her, and noted that while she was frowning slightly now, she was still listening attentively, good. "Right. Next up are the arcane arts. Firstly there are prepared spellcasters. Magi of this type of discipline are interesting in that they are not born, chosen, or made into what they are, they are taught. Though they have no magic of their own, through careful study, meticulous research, and dangerous experimentation, they have learned how to emulate the supernatural effects of numerous creatures. The best of them often even use their gained understanding into the nature of magic and the world around them to shape entirely new spells, unseen anywhere else." I commented. "It's a very demanding method. You have to learn how to open yourself up to things that people are frankly not really meant to realize, how to harness the power of the world, and contain it within yourself until the time comes that you are ready to unleash it. Years of study are often needed to get beyond the basics, and it takes some time before the effort invested starts producing results beyond what more mundane means will allow, but it's worth it, Louise. It is worth it." I stated passionately.

The girl rocked in place at the use of her name, flushing slightly.

A curious reaction… yet another thing for me to look into later.

I continued. "A fully accomplished wizard is a force to be reckoned with. They know the secrets of the universe, and through them, how to bend it to their will. The things I've seen them do…" I shook my head, then chuckled. "As you can tell from my rather obvious bias… this is a discipline I've drawn from a bit, and one of the one's I'd best be able to teach you in." I informed her plainly.

Slowly she nodded "Anyone can use it?" she asked softly.

"With enough effort yes. You might not thrive in it, and likely would do better with your current skill set, but if you wish to dabble, I could show you what I know." I answered.

"Right…" she replied looking distant for a moment. "Right. And the last method?" she asked.

"Ah!" I stated. "This is the one I suspect you might be from. Magic here runs in bloodlines right? It's inherited?" I questioned.

She nodded. "Magic comes from nobility, just as nobility comes from magic." She replied, again in that obviously preprogrammed manner.

I muttered under my breath, "Sjek ergriff throdenilt'vis..." I looked back up at her, noting the questioning look on her face. "Anywhere where was I? Ah right, the second method of arcane casting. Spontaneous casting." I grinned. "A spontaneous caster is basically what a prepared one emulates. What a Wizard learns through study, a sorcerer knows by instinct. Magic runs through your blood, and using it is basically as natural as breathing. You were probably blowing up random things when you were upset, setting fires by accident, or moving things without meaning to."

She blushed and seemed to be trying to sink into herself.

I chuckled. "Don't feel too bad. I could tell you some stories about me when I was younger." I informed her. A little camaraderie in the face of embarrassment tended to help form bonds after all.

"A spontaneous caster has power all their own." I started. "Through impulse and will, they shape in moments what a prepared caster takes minutes to carefully put together. They simply 'get' magic on a deeper level than most people do. The downside to this is that because the process is instinctive, they again don't fully understand what they're doing intellectually. It takes more effort to learn new spells, and an embarrassing amount of individuals put it off entirely to 'it's magic' and leave it at that." I shook my head in disgust. "Those with the gift of it have a lot of potential, but honestly there are too many easy outs with it, it's a rare mage who both has innate power, and works to fully understand how to use it." One I proudly counted myself amongst. "But those few who do… well they really are something else." I stated. "I personally aspire to walk this path, and have made it to the fifth level of that standard." I informed her.

She seemed a bit taken back. "Fifth… pentagon magic?" she asked eyes wide.

"Pentagon?" I questioned, and then shook my head lightly. "We rank out magic in circles. I'm a mage of the fifth circle. I'll get into the later. What do you want to hear about next?"

She took a breath, and I saw a slight smile cross her face. "fifth circle… Right! Alright tell me about the… 'Schools' you called them?" She asked. "And the other parts. I want to hear it all." She added eagerly.

I eyed the window. The sun had set in the time of my lecture. "Alright… but only a little more. We have plenty of time to get to the rest."

If only I had known then what I did now.

Chapter I Part IX

Fighting down a yawn, I eyed the mark on the back of my hand again. Gandalfr. The left hand of god… I really needed to take a better look at this thing once I got the chance. "Alright, schools of magic… basically they are general ways to class what a spell is designed to do, and to an extent how they work. There are eight major schools, and a number of sub specializations within them.

The first of them is Abjuration; which is mostly defensive spells, things like barriers, wards, and magics designed to break enchantments or bind an attacker. Spells in this school tend to cross over a bit with conjuration for more solid, longer term defenses, or evocation for a defense that has a bit of bite to it."

Louise nodded though she frowned. "I get how conjuration would work; it's making things with magic right? but what's evocation?"

I smirked. "Fun stuff, but let me do this in order alright?" getting a nod I continued. "Right, Next up's Conjuration; like you said, basically making stuff out of nothing. This is one of the trickier magics and tends to be rather power intensive. The stuff you shape tends to ether brake down pretty fast, or take a lot of effort to pull together. There are four well known sub groups. Creation; which is mostly making simple things, tools or items when you didn't have the chance to get them elsewhere. Creation's important because it's the bases of the other three parts, which are summoning, calling, and healing."

She blinked at that. "Healing? Isn't that water magic? I thought conjuring was mostly Earth magic." she asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Water? Earth?" I asked, and then clued in. "AH! Let me guess, your spell school is polarized by elements?" I questioned, eager for new knowledge.

She nodded. "Yes, the five elements, Earth, Water, Wind, Fire, and the lost element of Void." The recited from memory.

"Woari'relgim?" I muttered, "Interesting… I know a couple styles like that; the Wu'Jen arts are based heavily on the first four of those. My magic isn't… hum, our styles might be more different then I thought. I think maybe I should research into the local system of spell casting before I continue." I admitted.

"What! No no no! Please!" she surged up off her bed and was almost on top of me in a moment. "Please teach me!"

I blinked a few times arching my neck back to avoid a repeat of our binding ritual. "Uh… I… will?" I stated experimentally.

She looked me hard in the eye, for a moment, the value of my word.

I was never more glad that someone didn't actually know me that well.

Placing hands on her arms and pushing her gently back, I explained. "I just think it might be smarter to know what I'm working with locally before I try and explain everything." I stated slowly as if the little girl was going to eat me if I slipped up.

She frowned. "I don't see why it's so important. Just tell me the general details and we can compare how they work later!" she proposed, leaning back but remaining standing.

Resisting the urge to sigh, I rose up and reclaimed my minuscule high advantage, unwilling to just let her lord over me. "Preconceptions can be a problem in the long term, I need to know the difference so you don't end up confused when I name one thing, and you think another. It could prove dangerous if you try something I talked about without fully grasping the difference between our respective methods of magic use." I lectured.

"I wouldn't blow things up!" She defended, flushing deeply. Her voice rather defensive for one so 'confident.'

"You might." I warned, and then noted it seemed to make her even more upset. "And if you did, it'd be my fault." I added. "Just give me a day or two to get up to speed on the basics. All I'd need to learn is the terms and a bit of the mechanics, then I promise you I could likely come up with a much more easily understood lesson plan…" I shook my head. "Aren't we getting a bit ahead of things to begin with? There's no rush at all, and in the long term it'll take you some time to learn how to use my type of magic anyway. [i]If[/i] you even decide it's worth studying my style of magic use, in comparison to your own means."

She bit her lip on that and looked down, something I'd said was badly upsetting her, and I couldn't help but feel a spike of guilt in the knowledge that I had somehow invoked it.

"Fine." She stated breathing out in bitter acceptance. "But you better work hard on this." She demanded.

I raised an eye brow to her. "That was the intent… regardless it's getting rather late. Perhaps it is for the best that we turn in. Tomorrow will likely be a busy day after all." I reminded.

She nodded, and stepped back to her bed, shedding her outer cloak as she did so.

I eyed my own 'bed' with a sort of grim acceptance, recalling the lovely silk and gold weave bedroll I had left back at my apartment in Menzoberranzan. Likely long looted by now.

I sighed. Still better then someone looting my hide. I could always commission another, even if most of my rather modest 'horde' was likely scrapped up by scavengers of one sort or another. I still had a good bit of gold on me, and more importantly, my spellbooks. I could rebuild given time, and at the moment I was in the ideal place to do so.

With that slightly more optimistic mindset, I rose up to make use of the offered pile of hay. It wasn't much, but I'd rested on worse in harder times past…

Then a piece of cloth hit me in the face.

Jerking slightly I reached up and pulled the white fabric from my head, taking a moment to recognize the shirt as my new master's.

I looked at the shirt in confusion, blinked, looked up, and promptly twisted my face away, proving that yes indeed a drow can blush if sufficiently prompted. "W-what do you think you're doing!" I demanded.

Chapter I Part X

She turned to face me, or at least I think she did. I had my back to her as fast as I could spin around. Regardless I certainly heard her well enough. "Going to bed?" She answered slowly. I got the impression that she just might be questioning my sanity at the time.

I twitched. "You could warn a guy!" I responded exasperatedly. "I mean, Bahamut's Breath, we've known each other less than half a day!" I added in, face sternly directed at the wall.

"Warn you about what?" She seemed honestly confused, and my sensitive elfin hearing (well technically somewhat muted elfin hearing), detected a few more articles of cloth hitting the floor before the faint whine of hinges moving roughly in the location of her wardrobe.

I twitched again, joy…

"I'm not sure the customs here, but with few exceptions young girls do not just strip down in front of a strange man they've just met!" I replied, quite thoroughly embarrassed. The fact I had recently stayed at a place where young women regularly [i]did[/i] was beside the point. Those were drow, and to drow women being nude was not that different than a human man walking around shirtless. A bit uncouth, and perhaps a sign of vulnerability that was rather brazen in such an, ahem, 'competitive' culture, but not something exactly unthinkable.

Then again, also like men walking around shirtless, a lot of the really powerful ones did it just to show off that they could. That they didn't need any such protections… but those were the highest up's and I was getting of topic again…

Such acts from a young human woman however… tended to leave a rather _different_ impression.

"What?" she asked and the sounds of movements stopped.

"Don't get me wrong!" I added in. "Really, I'm rather flattered, but isn't this a bit… forward?" I questioned awkwardly.

"Wh-Wha-What!" she stammered.

"I mean, honestly it wouldn't be the first time I've been in this situation, I've even been on the other side once or twice, but really shouldn't we at least try and keep things professional to begin with?" I questioned, fondly recalling a rather embarrassing memory of my first real confession nearly half a century ago. Ah, Lady Moonstride, You taught me so _many_ things… though you broke my heart in the end. Back then I was naught but a young fool really, not truly aware of what forces I was playing with… in any sense on how you viewed it.

"Y-You!" she stuttered in disbelief and shock. Ah, perhaps I should clarify a little? I didn't want to give the wrong impression after all.

"It was some time ago of course." I explained. "And it didn't really work out that well." That was understating things… Thinking of that time always brought forth within me a strong sense of wistful melancholy. Things had been so different then.

"But I didn't mean-!" came the voice behind me, flushed with embarrassment and one other emotion… I couldn't quite put my finger on it. It was very familiar…

Might want to wrap things up then… I didn't want her to feel rejected at all after all, this sort of thing could affect someone for life! "So I think this time a much slower approach might be the wiser course." I nodded to myself. "After all, it wouldn't do to potentially damage our still budding relationship with one another by acting too hastily. I mean we don't even know if we could grow to like one another in such a fashion yet!" I added hastily. "S-"

I was cut off by a thwack to the head with some sort of semi-blunt implement. I didn't really have the time to identify it as small hands were shoved into my back and started pushing me out of the door.

"Pervert! I didn't mean any of that!" she yelled out. Shoving me clear from the door, before I could do much more then twist my head back to see her tomato red face enveloped completely in the emotions of embarrassment and anger.

"Wha-?" I started in confusion.

"Why would I ever even think of doing something like that with you!" she yelled, pushing me again as she cut me off before I could get a word out, or for that matter, regain my balance.

Tripping at the edge of the door frame I twisted around mid step, and fell out onto the hall, landing right on my tailbone.

Wincing at the sudden pain, I looked up to the girl, now clad in a rather fetching silk nightdress, as she towered down at me like a vicious pink haired overlord. "Now reall-" I started again, before I was interrupted mid sentence.

"You are my familiar!" She remonstrated. "A companion to aid me in everything I do in life! Changing with you in the room means nothing more than changing in front of my sister!"

I winced. "I didn-"

"You can sleep outside tonight!" she finished off then shut the door, locking it with a loud obvious sound.

I looked up at the door for a few moments, blinked, and sighed. "Well… that could have gone better."

Getting back up, I rubbed some feeling back into my lower end. Well that wasn't very reasonable of her…

I raked a hand though my hair and shook my head. A hundred plus years of dealing with them and I still didn't get women.

I sighed again, only for it to morph into a yawn partway, and remind me I had been awake for well over twenty-four hours now. It seemed it was time to try and hunt down a place of rest, as my lovely lodgings on the pile of hay had apparently been cancelled on me.

Sniffing the air idly I locked onto the ever familiar scent of musty old books… might as well kill two birds with one stone. I was curious as to how the local magics worked after all… and I needed to do a lot of homework on this place in general; culture, politics, technology, and history.

To say nothing of why in the nine hells everyone was so scared of _elves_ of all things.

So a night in the library it was… I could have leaped with joy.

Well honestly it wasn't that bad. Research was far from a chore… and I'd pulled all nighters more than once in the past...

Now if only I could find myself a sandwich…

(Chapter I Ends)

Authors Note: Well there is the first bit of the rewrite… the second chapter's a bit over halfway through.

Sorry for the redo, I just feel I wrote myself into a corner in the original, so I'm trying it again. I hope to be caught up sometime within the next two months.

Sorry for any missed formatting conversions!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II Part XI

The trip down to the library was deathly quiet. The halls clear, dimly torches lining the walls. I stepped carefully, moving silently as a mouse, the shadows enveloped firmly around me hiding me from view.

It was utterly pointless of course. There was no one around, and outside of misplaced blind terror, I knew of no negative feelings directed towards me from within these walls. If anything my actions, if revealed, might actually bring negative response. Logically, I should just move openly.

I did it anyway.

It didn't tax my powers very much, the opposite in fact; only the slightest effort was required to maintain it and doing it kept me in practice while significantly minimizing my odds of detection.

More importantly… I was still sore from my escape, still drained, tired, and was walking the halls of a completely alien land that everyone feared me in, after inadvertently offending my only potential ally within this place.

The darkness was cold, it always was… but hidden within it I felt safe. No matter how tentative the protection was, it was some small comfort, despite my unwillingness to admit it aloud. After all I had just been through it was one I desperately needed.

I near growled as I considered how that last conversation had gone. I'd apparently hit a sore spot, and like the arrogant rube I worked so hard to insure I didn't become; I'd just kept going, not even bothering to register response. Damn it… score a point for the idiot side of the force. I needed more work on self control.

Coming to a turn I inhaled deeply, reaffirming my target, before continuing.

And her! In hindsight I realize that was rather tactless of me but still, to insult me like that after I agreed to do so much! A skilled practitioner of the arcane arts just freely sharing their wisdom? Most would-be arcanist would gleefully trade their dominant hand for the opportunity to study under me! I had the lore of the ancients hidden within my blood, decades of experience and accumulated knowledge within my mind! I had been wielding magic for fivefold the time she's been breathing!

Approaching the door from which the scent of books was the strongest, I sighed dropping my stealth as I rubbed my head in frustration, running a quick mental exercise to help dissipate the collecting anger and frustration. Oh this had not gone well at all. It could have gone worse, it always could, but for the life of me I could not see how.

Turning the knob I stepped inside and noted to my surprise there was a light on.

I drew breath again, sharply this time, and eased myself back into the shadows. Human, singular, female, vaguely familiar…

I frowned, and then shut the door very quietly, moving silently with a thief's skill towards the light. I had been fortunate in that there had been a bookcase between me and the source of my current curiosity; it had shielded my entrance from view.

I turned a corner and hugged the wall, keeping out of the light that would strip away the more supernatural aspect of my stealth. Peering out to try and identify the source of the light.

It was a candle, one that admittedly pumped out a lot more light then your traditional waxwork, but that was explainable enough by the faint alchemical sent in the air. I didn't recognize the mix, but made a mental note to try and find it out later.

More interestingly was the one who theoretically brought it over. A familiar, very feminine form sat at the table hosting the candle going over a thick gray bound book. Given the large stacks of other tomes off to the other side of the table, it hadn't been the first she'd gone though.

I recalled her reaction to my presence, or rather her lack of one. This might be a good opportunity to delve into the nature of the local elves a bit more. Critical knowledge given the cover personality I was currently using was only one point I could uncover more on vea this woman. She was hiding from the others, and I could most certainly find use in that… who knew? Perhaps I'd even find a kindred spirit.

Still, was it worth the risk? I might provoke her with my questioning, even if I went about it subtly, and I had no idea of the abilities of the locals, while being in a lot less then top form myself…

I nearly growled at myself, and my earlier failure prodded at me. The risk was minimal, the reward great, and hell I could use the company… if I played my cards well enough I might even land a place to sleep for the night.

I stepped forward, easing out of the shadows as I did "Find any interesting titles?" I questioned in a polite and friendly tone.

She jerked in spot, twisting to face me surprised. I flashed a grin. "Couldn't sleep?" I asked.

She blinked a few times and then eased on a mask of nervous insecurity, only her eyes displaying the interest hidden underneath. "Y-yes." She nodded quickly.

It was actually pretty impressive; before my ill fated trip to Menzoberranzan that would have even fooled me. As it was however I saw through her like stained glass. I couldn't get much detail but the basic image was clear enough.

Did I dare? Yes, yes I did.

"You can drop the act you know." I stated, offering a kind smile as I started browsing titles, looking for general information on the local, as well as anything in arcane theory and runes. This little tattoo on my hand was coming to my mind more and more often. The Tongues effect let me read the individual runes for their meaning and read them just fine, but they gave me no understanding as to how they actually functioned. Deciphering that would require a slightly more thorough understanding of the local mechanics.

She paused at that. "…Whatever do you mean sir?" she stated politely, acting the meek secretary while snapping her full attention onto myself at the same time.

A bit sloppy that, though she masked it well. Selecting one of the more freshly bound books, a record of the recent history in specific, I moved to her opposite of the table.

"Do you mind?" I waved a hand at the other side of the table. "I didn't bring a light, and wasting a spell to read seems rather trivial if you'd be willing to share." I requested.

She nodded. "Of course…" eyes tracing me subtly, fighting to keep from tensing up.

This was a lot more fun than it should have been… Gah, bad darkside! No cookies for you! "I already told you, you can drop the act." I stated, opening up the book to the first page, eyeing the script carefully as I read through it. Learning the local language was another priority. Though I understood the language via the enchantment in my head, I didn't _know_ it. Adding another to my collection was always a worthy goal.

She fidgeted a bit, faked of course, and eyed me again.

I met her eyes and gave a slight smirk.

There was a lost moment where she seemed to weigh values. Then all at once her posture shifted, from the nervous uptight secretary, to the sensuous intrigued professional. When she spoke again it was in accented Elven. "Mai," 'so,' she asked languidly, her accent was charming… and not local. "shar shol ei pas aer mai thas ailai saeri jhal?" 'what brings a dark elf so far into these lands?' She eyed me over her glasses in a way that nearly bumped my voice up an octave or three.

Oh Io… what had I just stepped into now.

Chapter II Part XII

I calmed myself at once. One of the lesser known benefits of being able to warp reality with your mind was that it gave you a lot of practice in mental discipline.

Those breathing exercises and somatic drills helped one concentrate on a lot more than just pushing your next spell out.

Alright, time to play it cool, I'ed uncovered… something. I wasn't sure what, but there was only one way to find out. "Ei thastolos mestylol vorer air maes. Ceri ailaesaerol vaelia ol tia ael os sol. Ai shar cydol sai thol or mysti tysi paerar." 'A familiar summoning ritual it seems. Quite interesting really on my end of things. I was hoping to learn a few more details.' I explained.

In truth my accent wasn't all that much better than her own, but a faint tinge of draconic tended to work itself into the vocabulary of a lot of scholars.

"Ai mi." 'I see.', she responded, mulling it over. "Ai's mesoraer o eilyrdaer air." 'I'm surprised you allowed it.' She answered honestly.

I shrugged. "Air meraer ti eir si sosti, eil ais air tystaer pyrn sai air, Ai tyr eilar mar si shyl." 'It suited me at the time, and if it comes down to it, I could always snap the bond.' I added with a casual air. "Eir sol mal… Ai's mor tylodaesol tia odol." 'As things stand… I'm still considering my options.'

"Ai pyl'r pyr air." 'I don't doubt it.' She responded eyeing me appraisingly once more, no doubt trying to discern what goal could possibly warrant such an action on my part.

I chuckled a bit, and then retook the initiative "So how is it a human in a land so paranoid over elves happens to know their language?" I questioned back in the local tongue; my accent was still horrible, I noted, but it'd be easier to work through then a secondary language to the both of us.

She raised an eyebrow at the shift in language. "_Their_ language?" she questioned.

Vobit. 'shit'

I raised a refined eyebrow, pouring in every bit of skill I had refined over the decades of bullshiting people who I really should not risk aggravating, into my next few words. "There are a few differences between a surface elf and Drow." I started. "I'm surprised you didn't know that."

She leaned back just slightly, acknowledging the point. "I never claimed to be an expert." She stated. "You know, you don't live up to the reputation. I was told dark elves are all horrid, treacherous, malevolent beasts."

I smirked at that. "You don't know the half of it." I stated, slipping into a sly grin.

She raised an eyebrow at that. "You're not even going to try and deny it?" she seemed a bit surprised at that.

I shrugged. "It's true. Drow such as I are in general very unpleasant people. The things I've seen done…" I muttered and a small shutter of honest disgust washed over me. Yes… the things I had seen.

"But not you?" she questioned eyebrow raised.

I shrugged. "I try and live an enlightened life. It's more productive you see." I explained a sarcastic smile on my face, hinting at ether a lesser lie, or greater truth hidden underneath. "In the end symbiosis is largely more productive than endlessly hunting new targets. If I were to lash out an escape, what would happen then? Assuming that I make it clear from this building unscathed, I'll have made many enemies, and it is a long, long way from home. Is it not wiser to instead play nice? At least until I fully understand the situation." I stated with a casual air, tapping the book for emphasis. "Then again… perhaps I am a treacherous fiend, merely waiting for an opening to cut out your heart?" I raised both eyebrows and let my face take a slight sinister tinge.

She drew a quick breath, but calmed almost immediately afterwards. "If you were going to do that, then why even reveal yourself to begin with?" she questioned.

I shrugged. "Any number of reasons come to mind. I am openly seeking knowledge, and you've already given me a great deal." I reminded. "Though still not my real curiosity… how is it you know so much of elves?"

"And why would I part with something so valuable for free?" She put on a sly smile as a fire lit in her eyes, the kind of resolute flame that only ever burned for something greater than the self…. She was protecting something… or someone. I wasn't going to get the answer I was after this way. For all that she was trying to act the impartial broker of knowledge, this was one secret she wouldn't let go if she felt it would risk the source. 

Admirable, but in this case a bit annoying. Time to try another path. I shrugged. "Simple curiosity. I'm from quite a ways off you know. I don't even know why everyone's so terrified of the elves here to begin with." I added with notable confusion.

That raised both of her eyebrows. "Don't know why-? What, you think we should all just try and get along?" she questioned disbelievingly.

"Symbiosis is more efficient." I reminded her. "But actually I was just wondering what made the local elves so intimidating, or at the least didn't let the local humans catch up to them." I stated tapping the book in frustration. "Where I come from there are a lot more terrifying things to deal with than _surface_ elves." I stated, rolling my eyes at the apparent ridiculousness of it all. Ignoring pointedly all the times I had been run underground or at least out of town by the same elves.

I mean honestly who walks around with a 'true seeing' enchantment on all the time!

She narrowed her eyes. "Well maybe for a _dark_ elf-"

"For everyone." I cut her off sharply. "Dark elves might be a problem. But by and large, they are nothing more than strangely competent fools lead by a mad goddess. There are a lot worse things out there… and I've seen nightmares that would make all but the most ancient and powerful magi, human or elf alike, break down weeping from their shear presence." And I wasn't speaking exclusively of my own kin at that.

She looked at me with open surprise.

I drew a breath and looked down at the book before me. "I've yet to confirm this… but I am beginning to suspect I might be in a realm far kinder then my homeland. None the less I find myself ignorant and in need of allies." I looked up at her, head tilting slowly to the side as I appraised her openly. 

If that last one surprised her, this one outright shocked her, though again she composed herself swiftly. "And why would I aid you?"

I shrugged. "Symbiosis is a two way street. If you help me now, in a very simple task I might add, I would be inclined to assist you should you have need of it. If I did not, you might not assist me again in more important matters should I find need for your aid at a later date." After all, she was the headmaster's secretary, a vital position to intercept, monitor, or delay any sort of paperwork, and what were the odds there would be anyone else in this school so skilled at hiding their true nature?

She mused it over. "I suppose you do have a point…" she admitted. "And I am now curious." She added pointedly. "Alright, what do you need to know?" she asked, rising up and joining me on the other side eagerly.

"All the basics I fear." I stated with a genuine smile. It was nice to have at least one 'friend' in this place…

That brought something else to mind. "Oh! And if it wouldn't trouble you, after all this could you direct me to one of the spare guest quarters? I seemed to have gotten myself kicked out of my 'master's' room." I added in my smile turning a tad sheepish.

The look on her face was almost worth the implied vulnerably… almost.

Chapter II Part XIII

We studied into the night, pouring over the library's basic manuals, and standardized history texts, all the while I tried to ignore the corner of my mind that kept hoping she'd lean on my arm. With an actual living reference I sped through the general information in a flash, finishing in minutes what should have taken hours. Admittedly I could have managed it faster still had I not been quite so… distracted.

The arcane theory was interesting. It worked on the five elements of earth, fire, water, wind, and void. Or rather, the first four, as the last element of void had been lost. Likewise, there were four levels of magic use and mastery, dot, line, triangle, and square. Basic cantrips could be used by any caster, 'simple' things like levitating or lighting small fires, while more advanced spells required an attunement to one of the elements proper. Elements were accumulated though time and effort, with most people specializing in a single element, adding an element to itself for a greatly magnified effect.

Triangle and square level spells could apparently do some pretty impressive stuff, conjuring up massive golems, speeding one's movements to match that of the wind, or reattaching even severed limbs.

I wanted to learn all of it.

This land, the nation of Tristan, of the continent Halkeginia, had a rather intriguing history as well.

Sometime roughly six thousand years ago, a magus rose to power, incidentally the first mage of this land; Brimir, The Founder.

Yes, it had to be capitalized. This guy was big news, as in, it'd been six _thousand_ years, and people were still in awe of what this dude had managed to pull off.

The first, and apparently only, user of the lost element of 'void'. This man had in one human lifespan managed to invent the local system of magic. He had then taught it to a whole mess of apprentices who previously couldn't manage more than basic _cantrips_, thereby propagating a style of magic that had continued on to this day. While doing this he had, apparently simultaneously, conquered the world with feats of magic that were quite firmly locked on the 'epic' side of things, united all the local human tribes (which I might add is actually more impressive a feat then said epic magics), under his banner. Founded civilization (hence the title), ruled justly, and apparently created some ninety percent of the local traditions still used in both the household and arcane.

Including that nifty little ritual that called me here.

I mean, honestly, what in the nine hells do you say when you find out about something like that? Back home that kind of back-story was more than twice enough to get a guy elevated to greater deity status.

Then again maybe it had… he certainly had enough active worshipers here…

"So the ruling class are the descendants of this Brimir guy, the governing class are mages, and the common folk are those without magic," I mused aloud. I shook my head at the conclusion I'd reached. "Classic magiocracy. Does it work?" I questioned the woman at my side.

She snorted. "The nobles think it does… We commoners, not so much."

"We?" I questioned, "I thought mages were nobles." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"How do you know If I'm a mage or not?" she challenged, eyebrow raised. "Commoners do work at the academy," she informed.

"Point," I conceded, covering my mouth with my hand as I yawned… then bringing it up and over my left eye as the somatic component to the spell I had just cast. "**Detect Magic**"

Her eyes shot open, stunned, as my sight was overlaid with the aura impressions of everything around me.

Absently, I noted almost every other book in the library had some mild enchantment on it, likely some sort of preservation spell. The real interest, however, was Ms Longueville herself, who was lit up like a forest fire.

"There!" I stated happily. "Now I know you're a mage." I stated pleasantly.

"Did you just… cast a spell on me?" She asked, at once distrustful. "That's rather rude. You should go and warn a girl before working your magic on her." She was trying to play coy, but for once I actually saw a flash of concern move through her. I think she was coming to realize she didn't have me as firmly around her finger as she originally suspected.

I played casual. "Of course not. I cast one on me. Detect magic's a lovely little cantrip, helps one see things in new ways." I explained, before putting on a mischievous smirk. "And with someone like you, I wouldn't want to miss any little detail." I added a predatory tinge that wasn't wholly fake.

That actually managed to illicit a small blush from her. "Oh my!" she played up the tease. "Then you want to see more of me, do you?" she asked still keeping close to her current act of the fem fatale.

"Who wouldn't?" I shot back, and then set in a remorseful look. "But I fear we're getting off subject. If you're a mage, why aren't you a noble?" I questioned

She grimaced "A noble can lose their title, and bastards are rarely recognized. There are a lot of 'disgraced' nobles running around." She explained with some distaste.

I wasn't about to ask which one of the two she was.

At the same time I wasn't going to let the topic drop wholesale; this might be useful. "Interesting… is there some way to regain a lost title? Or pick up a new one?" I asked.

she shrugged. "There are ways. Do something big enough and you'll probably be awarded something or other. You could also always seek out a patron to prove yourself." she stated dully, holding little apparent interest, all the while watching me very carefully.

"You don't strike me as the type to need to prove herself to anyone." I mused. She certainly struck me as one of the… [i]wilder[/i], spirits, though how much was her, and how much an act I couldn't quite tell. Such was the way of such games.

She smirked, a look that suited her face entirely too well. If I could do so without giving myself away I'd have adjusted my trousers.

"You could say that." Her visible interest picked up a bit, and I wondered for a moment just how well she could read me… "I wonder though, are you?"

I raised an eyebrow. "One to prove myself? I suppose it depends on the person and the place. Most of the time I don't find it worth the hassle, but sometimes… well sometimes it's worth the effort." I said with a shrug.

That earned me another raised eyebrow. "Really? I didn't take you as the sort to lower yourself like that." She mused aloud.

"Some of the best things in life only come from the respect of others. Even if it's only little things you must do to earn it." I commented philosophically, again feeling a bit of wariness reaching up at me from the back of my mind. Man I was tired…

"You don't think it's better for people to just judge you as you are? Don't you find all the byplay just so… fake?" she asked.

I shrugged. "What is a lie but just one more image of the world?" I wondered aloud. "Everything is made up of the perceptions of others. Is a truth fake, even if it is built of a million tiny lies?" I asked her. "The face I show you is a mask." In more ways than one. "Just as the one you show me is a lie crafted of your own mind. Does that make them less real? Does it change our actions? Is it really any less a lie than anything else within our minds?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Philosophy now?"

"It takes two to dance." I reminded her. "Still, I think were done for now… it's getting late, and I, for one could use a break."

She pouted a bit. "But things were getting so interesting." She 'complained' playfully.

I offered another smirk. "Then perhaps we can continue another time." I offered.

She raised an eyebrow and pressed a finger to her full luscious lips. "Hmm… I think I might just have to take you up on that."

Chuckling, I rose up, wincing slightly at the complaint of my limbs. Yes, I was definitely ready for bed. "So you know a place I could spend the night?"

She likewise left her chair, picking up spare books and setting them back into their place onto the shelves. "Oh… I think I can think of somewhere." She added a sway to her hips as she came back to collect the rest, a predatory look to her face.

I had to fight my hardest not to gulp.

Chapter II Part XIV

This… had not been what I had expected.

The lovely, Lady Longueville, had dropped me off at a small staff room. A large storage closet really. There was, however, a cot off to the side… more two sheets of rough linen, sewed together, with some cheep stuffing put between them, really, but far better than the cold floor on its own.

I even had a wool blanket of notably better quality, though the closest thing I had to a pillow was a rolled up sheet of spare fabric.

Still… I'd had worse.

Idly I debated just reverting to my natural form. It'd be a lot more comfortable, and wouldn't chew up what was left of my power.

Tempting… but too big a risk. I was still a stranger in a strange land. And I knew better than most exactly how poorly humans could react to something strange, new, and frightening.

With that cheery thought in mind, I burnt though my reserves, shoring up the polymorph spell. That bought me another twelve hours before I needed to worry about grooming my wings.

I curled up and pulled the blanket tight. The drow were well adapted to living in cold, dark, places, surrounded by stone, but that didn't help you sleep well if you were all alone, and stuck in a weakened state.

Closing my eyes, I ran through another mental exercise, clearing my mind, and letting the suppressed stress and fear wash over and through me…

I ran my mind in a mantra to try and purge the sensations outright.

Martivir ui vi wharac, Mobi ui ergriff ghralfanyo,

Erekess ghralfanyo, Si clax dastudr,

Erekess dastudr, Si clax vivex,

Erekess vivex, Sia platohol re-

Wait, no, wrong mantra. Gods damn it dark side!

Grumbling a few complaints I grabbed onto the wariness in my head and pulled it closer, letting my mind get less and less coherent before unconsciousness claimed me.

And then I woke up.

Well… no, not really.

Vision came to me, not the pale hypersensitive view of a drow's eyes, but the bird like precision of my own. The wind rustled and I felt a cold breeze filter through the tough, spine like hairs running down my back, and against the translucent membranes of my folded wings.

I was outside, in the frozen wastes of the surface of my homeland, the treacherous, uneven fields on which I had hunted in my childhood. It was winter, the ground was coated in a thick layer of snow, and my dark scales made me stick out like a lit match at midnight.

And I wasn't afraid. Not of being spotted, attacked, recognized, or anything at all. The near instinctive impulse to flee for cover, don a disguise, or fly above and beyond the reach of mortal recognition was, well and truly absent.

Because none of this was real.

"Vi bafoidrih wurunwa?" I questioned aloud. It was strange… it had been so long since I had last had a dream this lucid.

A near silent crunch of snow giving way sounded, and I swiveled my head to see what phantasm my subconscious had conjured.

Louise.

The pink haired girl looked to me, frightened, like a lamb before a wolf. She had one foot partly imbedded into the snow, the other flailing as had both her arms. She stilled as my eyes once more bore into her own.

Going by the flowing nature of her hair, and the fact she hadn't fallen over from such a ridiculous posture, I could only assume she was somehow floating, and had caught her foot by accident.

I snorted. "What are you doing here, young one?" I questioned aloud. Why would my mind conjure the image of my would-be master in _this_ of all places…

She let out a sudden "Eep!" sound, before replying. "You… you can talk?" she asked, with no small amount of undue caution.

I let out a snort. Lovely… one of those dreams again… what I wonder was this one going to teach me about myself? I swore one of the gods had to be going out of their way to mess with me.

"I also sing and dance, though not very well," I added in dryly. "What are you doing here, Louise?"

The odds of her actually telling me were slim, but you never know… a guy couldn't have bad luck all the time… could he?

"You know my name!" she accused. "Have you brought me here? What is this place!" she seemed to be remarkably in character for some obscure anthropomorphisized part of my psyche.

I snorted. "Such was not my intent," I glared at her embedded leg, and padded over to her noting absently that I too seemed weightless. The sensation was not unlike being rendered ethereal.

"W-wait! What are you doing!" she demanded holding back visible fear.

"Stop squirming," I muttered, keeping to the ground by force of will, to maintain normal traction.

"Don't!" she cried out in open terror.

I snorted, and with one movement of a foreclaw, freed her leg from the frozen snow.

At once the pink haired girl rocketed away from me. I eyed her with a mixture of wariness and the bitter resignation that only came from repeated rejection. Even in my own mind, I would find no peace. Was this the lesson? My ancestral memories once more telling me that no matter what I tried, no matter who I met-

"You..! Helped me?" a confused voice sounded.

My thoughts scattered and I focused on the girl. "It seems I did," I answered aloud. "The snow here is tough as ice. The work of that mad old fool in the caverns to the west," I explained.

She blinked, and then cautiously moved down closer to myself. "Mad old fool? Who do you speak of?" she had a haughty air to her.

I snorted.

Hmm, well, this might be more interesting then I had originally assumed it to be. "I do not speak his name, for he might hear it. He is a Wyrm, a creature far older and more formidable then I," I explained. "Even now… If I were to challenge him, he would likely slay me." I looked out to the ice caverns where my nemesis slept. He had died in the past, though not by my hands. Yet I knew him to live in this dream place, for there could be no further explanation to the frost.

"A Worm?" she asked confused.

"A Wyrm, an elder dragon of lore," I expanded. "He could snap you up whole in a single bite, or freeze us with his breath. Maybe us with magic if he did not wish to dirty his claws." I looked back to her. "Even as I am, there is no chance to fight him. It's best to hide. He can see into the dark places, but we are not worth his effort to hunt. So long as we do not challenge him we can remain somewhat safe."

She shivered, and looked where I had stared moments before.

"Come," I stated to her. "I will show you to my home, it is not much, and somewhat crowded, but you can have sanctuary there." I turned to the east, where a much closer, much smaller cave waited… The lair my siblings and I had carved in these early days of our life.

Moving surely, but with caution, the image of my small master followed.

Chapter II Part XV

We moved over the man made… well dragon made, tundra at a good clip. On a bad day I still moved faster than most quadrupeds could dream of managing. Float near weightless in a dream? I was moving at the fastest pace I had ever managed without flying.

I checked my 'Master's' position once more. She was keeping pace via whatever floating effect was keeping her aloft.

I wondered again for a moment what was going on with her… Was she meant to be some sort of guide? Maybe a representative of some goal, or suppressed aspect of myself?

It didn't really matter all that much in the end. Dreams were dreams and I was stuck playing this one out until I woke back up.

We came across the cave suddenly, and without warning… which was somewhat the point of it, it wouldn't do to have your hideaway be clearly visible after all.

The entrance itself was smaller then I remembered… Then again, I had gotten a lot larger from when I had seen it last.

It was a natural cavern, a sudden cut off of earth formed when some ancient tree fell in long years past. It looked too shallow to be used as anything but brief shelter from a storm, the apparent back of it clearly visible. The tricky part was the sudden drop that occurred a few feet in, hidden from view by an stubborn old rock.

"This way," I motioned, and dove down into the now tiny tunnel. It was small, but I could still squeeze through, and if my life had made me anything, it certainly was not claustrophobic.

"What, down there!" she asked surprised.

I growled. "Yes, down here, I can't turn around in this thing so just follow me. There's a space at the bottom," I explained.

"Are you sure?" She called back down.

"Yes, I'm Sure!" I called back up, before grumbling as I climbed the remaining distance.

The Lair was as I remembered it, well again, a bit smallish, but it was home.

I cleared way, and snaked my way over the scene. It was all here, the central den, where I would meet with my siblings, and we would share what Arytiss and Svaust had managed to hunt down, or what Nocu'di and… I…

Alright, I'd admit that one was still a little sore.

The rest was there as well. The sleeping chambers, the pantry where I had worked hard to store perishable foods like dried meat, or collected nuts, roots, or herbs. The hoard room where the various treasures we had slowly collectively amassed rested, divided along four relatively even piles. Mostly childish things, a polished perfectly round stone, bits of refined metals, or some of the amateur scrolls I had written in my early self study.

It was a simple home, not very impressive, no vast hallways, elegant decorations, or complex traps to guard them. There was nothing here we couldn't recover from the loss of, or take with us in a rush. Well outside of each other… but it was a home, and was something I felt a pang of longing for.

Why had I brought her here?

"What is this place?" My master interrupted my musings.

"My home," I stated simply. "And that of my siblings. This is where we stayed when we were too small to defend ourselves." I explained.

"Too small?" she blinked. "You don't look small."

I smirked a reptilian smirk. "I've gotten a bit bigger since then," I explained.

She nodded, slowly. "So… this is your home?" She eyed it with an unimpressed curiosity. Reminding me of a child examining a friend's dog for the first time… right after receiving their own puppy.

I didn't care, still lost in the feeling of memories long past "For a long time, yes…" I replied softly. "It will serve for now. What is it you wish to know, little one?"

"Everything," She told me for the second time today, "What is this place, how did I get here, what's a 'Wyrm' and how did you know my name!" Her voice turned accusatory on that last point. "Who are you, anyway?" she asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "You know my name; you learned it, when you told me yours." I stopped her from asking new questions with more answers. "As to this place… I imagine it's a dream. Though why you're here I do not know, perha-" I was cut off by a new question from a different source.

"Svabol ui nomeno Moxt, tepoha wux dronilnra udoka vi achthend?" a familiar, rumbling voice, hissed at me in a pitch a few shades higher then my own.

"Thric soneir munthreki." I answered out of habit, before stopping, eyes wide.

Louise's eyes were wide, though more in curiosity. "More of you? Wait your siblings right?" she asked.

I was too busy turning around to answer, before me where my three siblings, all so small, but just like I remembered them. "Wu-Wux!" I gasped. No, no, no, no, no! Even in a dream this was impossible!

"Svabol tepohaic wux zyak lakinae, turalisj isthasy?" Arytiss'j'nah asked me, head tilted in concern. She had always been the closest to me, the one I could most rely on.

I felt numb from snout to tail; I was frankly surprised I didn't just fall over right then and there, unfeeling legs failing me.

I forgot to hold myself to the ground, and drifted an inch up, then the world went white… then dark.

"-ake up! I don't know who's napping in there but we only have a couple hours before the nobles want their big meal!" a voice sounded as I found myself on the cheap throw mattress once more. The itchy wool blanket covering over my curled up, drow elf, body.

I couldn't help it. I roared out in indignation… Literally roaring, though my current form detracted from the initiative value a great deal.

"Hey are you OK in there?" the voice sounded again.

I drew ragged breath after breath, my family… I saw them again, what was that dream! I hadn't dreamt of them since-

"Alright, I'm coming in there!" the voice sounded again.

"It's fine!" I got out, bringing my body and mind back under control, I slowed my breathing and rubbed my throat… elven voices were not meant to make such sounds at such volumes. Something wet stained my cheeks. I wiped it away. "Just… just give me a moment." I rose up and started packing up everything I had used for the night.

"You ok in there? That was pretty loud." The voice had softened.

"Bad dream," I called back. Folding up the blanket with well practiced motions, and storing it away. I approached the door.

"Yeah well consider it payment for sleeping in. The big feast is today, and you'll catch the switch if you don't get to work soon!" now that I had my head relatively on straight I could start picking out details, the voice was female, young, a bit bossy, but with a kindly tone. My guess is someone who looked after the other servants as a side duty, ether officially or not.

"Feast?" I questioned opening the door, and finding myself staring into black/gray eyes, "What feast?"

The girl was frozen in place, soft, pleasant, features. Slightly canted eyes, a trait I hadn't seen elsewhere yet in this world's populace. A… generous, figure, for someone her age, and an outfit that reminded me of a stereotypical french maid. Was she really a servant?

"E-e-e-el-" she stuttered.

"Elf I know." I finished for her. "I was summoned by one of the students as a familiar. Now what feast was this?"

Letting out an odd sound the girl fainted. My sleep dulled reflexes barely sufficient to catch her as she slumped over on me.

I blinked once, twice, then sighed and muttered, "Well… this is just wonderful."

The day was off to such a _lovely_ start.

Chapter II Part XVI

I looked down at the girl and sighed. Lovely… just freaking lovely.

Now what was I to do? I couldn't exactly take her down the hallway, not with everyone local on a hair trigger due to the whole 'elf thing.'

The obvious answer was to just wake her up. The question was how.

Smelling salts were the obvious answer… if only I had any on me! Well that still left one option.

I set her down carefully, making a mental note, to start packing some of the useful chemical, once I got the chance to stalk up. Then I cast my first spell of the day.

**Shadow Conjuration: **"**Create Water**" I intoned calling up shadow stuff, and reshaping it, with impressive visual effect. Dark ash like smoke streaking out of my fingertips gathering together and congealing into a fist sized sphere over the maids head.

Then it dropped as the spell finished and gravity demanded its do.

The maid woke with a 'Splash' eyes flashing open as she spat a few times, looking confused and shocked in a decidedly pleasing manner…

Damn it dark side, no schadenfreude for you!

"Awake now?" I questioned, trying to keep her mind off my currently pointy ears.

"What? Water? Who-?" she blinked a few times and looked up at me with a, "eep!" again. "You," She stated wide eyed.

"Yes me. Now don't pass out again!" I stated wide eyed as she seemed to blank out mentally. "I'm harmless, not going to eat you at all!" I slipped out the old line I mostly used when people were spontaneously terrified of me and I didn't want them to be.

Admittedly most of those times I was in my natural form…

"Eat me!" she let out in a mix of high tones.

OK admittedly, not my best call.

"Not going to eat you." I reassured. "I was summoned by a student remember? Just another harmless familiar." I attempted to reassure, damn it, I was good at this, why was she continuing to freak out?

"Last year someone summoned a dragon and it killed five people!" she countered pointing at me accusingly.

I blinked. "Someone summoned a dragon?" I asked surprised. Someone else had actually called up a-?

"Yes!" she yelled back.

I blinked. "Right… well look, I don't want to hurt you. You seem like a very nice person, and as rule of thumb I try not to eat nice people," less then nice ones however…

"You… really?" she asked a little hesitant, retracting he accusatory digit half way, a look that made her absolutely adorable given her whole 'damp in a maid outfit' look.

"Yes really." I reassured again.

She reached out and poked me with her still partly outstretched hand for some reason. I looked down at it, back up at her, and raised an eyebrow in a clear 'what the heck?'

She withdrew her hand at once, and blushed so red I thought she'd put my 'master' to shame. "Ah… um… sorry?" she apologized/guessed.

I couldn't help it. I laughed, before offering a hand. "It's not a problem… really, I'm getting used to it." I smiled honestly.

If anything she blushed deeper, before hesitantly taking my offered limb. At once I bent at the knees and helped pull her up. "Sorry for the scare. Really I'm still getting used to people just jumping at the site of me." It had after all been decades since I'd gotten good enough at disguises to avoid that little plight.

"I'd imagine," She replied, as she released my hand, and went to inspecting her face, apparently only now recalling that I had soaked it moments before. "Ah!" she exclaimed realizing her hair was now a mess and the upper part of her uniform was rather uncomfortably wet.

I grimaced, that was my fault, and no matter how cute it made her look, she didn't look the least bit happy about it. "Here let me-" I twisted my hand into an arcane sigil.

"Eep!" she called out at that wide eyed. "What are you-!"

"**Prestidigitation**," I cast through the interruption. A miscast spell wasn't exactly a fun thing to endure after all, even if it was just a cantrip. 

She blinked a few times, before noticing she was dry. "-doing?"

"Just a small spell," I explained quickly. "About that feast you mentioned?" Food did certainly sound like a good idea right about now.

"You cast a spell on me?" she asked, then reaching up noticed she was both dry and clean, in fact she was supernaturally so.

"Just a little one," I said holding up a finger about an inch away from my thumb to demonstrate. "So feast?" I asked again.

"Oh! Right. It's not really a feast, more of a picnic." She explained. "It's a chance for the students and their new familiars to get to know each other better…" She looked at me at that. "You said you were summoned by one of the students?" she questioned hesitantly.

I nodded. "And bound as a familiar. So I suppose I should go find Louise before this thing starts… do you need a hand?" I asked.

That seemed to surprise her a bit. "Don't you need to find your…" she hunted for a word. "summoner?" she supplied questioningly.

She didn't want to offend me, cute. "My _Master_ and I are not on the best terms at the moment," I supplied. "And I can always leave a few minutes before everything begins… If nothing else, I've found that when it comes to the women in my life; showing up with a hand cooked breakfast goes a long way to earning forgiveness." Someone was going to have to extend the olive branch after all…

She seemed to accept that, thought she offered me a sly look. "The _women_ in your life?" she asked eyebrow raised.

I shrugged. "Elves live a long time." I added mysteriously.

Still it seemed best to head this off before we jumped subject again. "So you need a hand or not?"

She bit at her lower lip, mulling things over. "Well… I suppose we could always use some help for the big orders like this…" she hesitated. "Are you sure you'd want too though? It'll probably just be something silly like scrubbing dishes."

I shrugged. "Dishes need to be scrubbed. Just let me grab a sandwich or two at the end and we'll call it even, alright?" I winked.

That got the red on her again; honestly I was getting spoiled by these local girls. I hadn't flirted like this since I left the academy!

"Well… I guess it's alright." She said still chewing on her lip. Gah! Too cute! What was with these local girls?

"We better get going then!" I said quickly, not sure if I could handle that level of concentrated cute in prolonged exposure. "Lots to do after all!"

She nodded. "Right… AH! I'm late!" she cried out, before running down the hall. "Hurry up!" she called back.

Good thing I had taken that chance to get the starch out of my joints… "If it's that big a rush you should have said so!" I ran after her, cursing my current elven metabolism already.

"No time!" she called out paradoxically.

Gah! What was with these local girls…

Chapter II Part XVII

The girl led me through a set of side accesses. In classical form, the staff had ways to move about unseen… a good thing given I didn't exactly think I had the time to explain why I was chasing down one of the castle staff.

The smell hit me long before we got there. Fresh bread, simmering fish, eggs, and bacon, and _vegetables_! How long had it been since I last managed to have vegetables… down in the underdark…

Well, let's just say meat only seems like a luxury food so long as you don't have to all but live off nothing but it, fungi, and the rare occasional ingot of metal.

The maid all but slid to a stop in front of a door. On the other side I could hear the hustle and bustle of work. She turned to look at me, and again I was struck by how absolutely adorable she was. "Ah! Just wait here! I'll explain to the head chef." She explained, out of breath, motioning with her hands to stay.

I nodded at once. The only reason I wasn't in a similar state was due to the rather intensive training I had undergone in breath control.

I took the gathered seconds to prepare. "**Prestidigitation**," I muttered again, using the cantrip to tidy myself up a bit. First impressions were important after all, and entering an active kitchen dirty was all but heresy to some cooks…

The door swung open, and I found myself staring into a large apron. Looking up I found it attached to a man who looked more than capable of wrestling my real form into submission.

I'll admit, I was more than a little wide eyed. The last time I'd met someone who looked like that had been a werebear, who had nearly crushed me like a bug. Admittedly I ended up getting along with the fellow, but still first impressions tended to well… impress.

"Uh… hello?" I greeted.

He looked down at me, and for a moment I almost bought the act that he was debating crushing me like a bug. _Almost_.

The man was afraid. Caution didn't quite match up with what I was seeing. He was deliberately puffing himself out not to measure my reaction, but to try and bluff me off…

I suppressed the urge to frown. This was not going to be easy.

"You want to use the kitchen?" he asked in a gruff tone that could be friendly in another light.

I nodded politely with a thin hint of hesitance, the posture of someone intimidating, but putting up a bold front. A subtle mirror to his own posture, hoping to help disarm his paranoia. "I was hoping to pick up some breakfast for my master… I can cook it myself, and I know you are busy at the moment, so I'm more than willing to help out in exchange for the space."

A bit of a gamble… Playing the submissive in any conversation opened you to attack. At the same time offering respect to a master in there domain was par in course. Especially in such hectic times.

He raised an eye appraisingly, and I kept my posture polite and neutral.

After a likely calculated period of time he nodded. "Seems fair enough. Siesta vouches for you, so she can watch over you," he decided.

Some honest relief flooded my form. Well, that should ease tensions a bit. It was no fun working in an environment where everyone was worried over being spontaneously murdered by one of their fellows. Experience had long taught me that at least…

The girl, apparently named 'Siesta', chose that moment to step out from behind the much larger man's shadow, offering a bright smile.

I couldn't really help but return it.

We had ended up working on the dishes first… It was only logical after all. With every tray, pan, and utensil in such high demand, the only way to get any for myself would be to wash them.

Siesta was quite cheerfully helping out… and I had to admit the simple work actually had some appeal. I'd grown to like preparing food the 'old fashioned way' over the years. It was like taking a shower or bath, rather than just zapping myself clean with a cantrip. The methodical motions were almost soothing as you just let your mind slip from random thought to random thought.

Well… not that I was planning on going _entirely_ without magic. All the boilers were in use, and cold water did not easy washing make.

Frowning at the chilled and dirtied waters, I snapped a hand, and uttered the word, "**Prestidigitation**," for the third time in the morning.

The water was at once, hot, soapy, and bearing the faintest hints of lemon.

That brought forth a satisfied smile. Though I heard a slight sound of surprise to my side.

I glanced over, and noted Siesta had all but flinched from the sudden magic use.

"Ah!" I considered. "My apologies. I thought it'd speed things up a little," I explained with my best casual smile.

She nodded slowly, though a growing bitterness seemed to work its way into her eyes. She went back to work without complaint.

That brought a frown to my face, a rare one I allowed to show. I continued on my half of the dishes. "You know… I could teach you," I offered suddenly. Plans where already coming to mind, as I recalled information from last night.

She blinked. "What?"

"Magic. I could teach you some if you like." I offered again as casually as one would mention the weather.

She flushed slightly. "Ah… it's not quite like that with humans," she started to explain, "Most of us are born without any magic."

"I know." I nodded. "Elves are the same. Innate power is a rare gift. Most of the arcane casters where I come from have to learn another method to use magic."

She blinked. "What?"

"I was explaining it to my master last night," I went on, showing visual, and completely fake, frustration, "Arcane magic is so much more than simple bloodlines. I've spent over eighty years studying various forms of its use and barely scratched at the surface… I can't tell you how disappointed I was to learn that only one real method is prevalent in the area." I sighed, choosing my next words with care, "Still beggars can't be choosers. The chance to expand on my art just a little bit more." I clenched my hands and grinned widely. "Ah, the chance of a lifetime! Imagine, an entirely new ways to use magic?" I then blinked a few times, dawning a crafted mask of sheepishness. "Ah, sorry, I forgot who I was talking to… you might not even like magic." I scratched at the back of my neck before realizing my hand was wet, and shaking it out in embarrassment.

She giggled, "You know… you're not too bad for a Noble," she stated offering me a slight smile.

I grinned back. "Eh, by the local terms I'm not really a noble. I think I could become one if I wanted to. I was talking with one of the teachers about it, and apparently so long as you know a little magic, you can earn a title with enough effort." Wiping my hand clean I continued, "I'm not sure if it'd really be a wise idea for me yet. I'm still rather new to the area after all, and not many of the locals like elves all that much." I frowned slightly.

"Don't give up!" she demanded at once. "I'm sure people will really like you if they get to know you!" she said passionately. A fire lit within her eyes.

"That's nice of you to say." The small smile that crossed my face was genuine… this girl… she really was a good person. If anyone deserved a shot at my little 'experiment' it would be her. "You know, I think you're right. The people are friendly enough here. Even Louise is a pretty decent person to work under," provided you didn't make the gaping mistakes I had earlier anyway, "And you… you vouched for me, and even now you're helping me out when you've got so much work to do…" I shook my head.

And now for the coup de grace "I can't help but feel I owe you one," I said expression pensive, as I dove back into the dishes with a gusto. "Are you sure you don't want magic lessons? I don't mean to sound arrogant, but I'm a decent teacher. I even taught a house cat a few cantrips once."

That stopped her as her eyes widened, before she dissolved into a giggle fit. "A _House cat_?" she sounded like she couldn't quite believe it.

"It was a bet," I explained. "Took me two months, a lot of mice, and an entire catnip plant, but I managed it," I added in with a touch of pride. That was actually one of the more entertaining and frantic times in my life… ah the things one would do to impress a girl.

That seemed to make things more serious for Siesta. "Really?" she asked, a small speck of hope growing in her voice. "It wasn't some kind of magic cat?"

"Normal orange striped tom," I described with a shake of the head. "Not a drop of innate magic from its tail to its whiskers. Using something with sorcerous talent would have been cheating."

"Then… anyone can learn this kind of magic?" she asked slowly again, I could practically see the gears turning in her head, as her dreams warred with her expectations.

"That's what I said," I reminded. "Though it's not really that simple. Basic cantrips are one thing. Little bits of magic, like heating water, lifting small objects, cleaning a dish." I picked up a particularly stubborn item and again intoned the basic utility spell "**Prestidigitation**," leaving it sparkling clean… literally sparkly. I think I might have overdone that one…

Looking at her I continued, my face serious. Time for a little honesty… as much as I wanted a 'commoner' student to play around with, I wouldn't let anyone walk into the arcane arts blind. "The big stuff however, can take years of study. Some people get it really fast, but on the average it can take decades to become _really_ powerful." I warned. "Also there are dangers. If you try summoning something without supervision you could get hurt if you call something too big, or too wild. You also wouldn't be the first person to slip and drop a fireball on yourself."

She pursued her lips, before chewing on the lower one. I thought I had convinced her at this point, but it still all came down to if she was willing to do the effort...

Taking a fortifying breath she nodded. "Yes. Please teach me magic." She added a bow, eyes closed and trusting.

I couldn't completely stop the evil little smile of satisfaction, from crossing my face.

Excellent…

Chapter II Part XVIII

We made good time. With the water still warm, and the added 'soap' the still fresh remains on the tray fell like an over armored knight hit with a 'grease' spell.

Note to self, plunder mental library for that spell at a later date.

Finally done with the cleaning, I went to work on my more personal venture… Breakfast.

I grinned an evil grin as I began to work my magic.

Speaking figuratively! Not the literal kind… for once… well… maybe a little.

I eyed the still bustling kitchen. First light had hit a few minutes ago, so I wouldn't have to long before Louise was likely to rise… well provided she was an early riser. She might sleep in till noon, but she was a teenager, and to my experience teens didn't sleep much when they had other options.

Best to prepare for the worst while preparing for the best however. Assuming I didn't quite have an hour's time to throw something together I went to work. I grabbed a bowl and began a simple but, tried and tested, breakfast. One known to butter up even the most merciless of the female species.

A few eggs first, a helping of milk, whip it up while grabbing a pan and buttering it.

My eyes scanned through the kitchen, noting there were no stoves free.

I could make do easily enough, an effort of will, and a muttered word, and the pan began to heat up all its own.

The next part involved some juggling, I needed to hold the pan to keep heating it up, but I also needed to cut up one of the loafs of bread. I ended up recruiting Siesta to hold the eggy goo while I carved up a borrowed half loaf.

"What are you making?" she asked curiously, eyeing me as I set each slice into the goo, before tossing it onto the now simmering pan.

"French Toast," I stated with a wide grin. "It seemed appropriate… and it's one of the few 'fancy' breakfasts, I can throw together in a rush," I admitted with a sheepish grin. It was actually rather cathartic to let out my silly side a bit. Back in the underdark showing such open weakness would be just begging for it to be turned against you.

Not that the inability to prepare a verity of fine meals in a rush was typically my selling point, but drow tended to find a way to screw you over with even such trivialities.

They were kinda dicks like that.

"French toast?" she questioned blinking.

I absently stirred the goo as the first six of the slices cooked up, as I nodded. "It was a bit of a foreign food I learned about when I was young. I used to make it for by younger siblings now and then."

That brought to mind the dream again, and a pensive look slipped onto my face before I could stop it.

"Siblings?" she asked again, apparently hungry for more detail. Though I couldn't image why…

"Two Brothers and a Sister," I answered internally berating myself. I had lowered my guard. That had just been sloppy of me.

She brightened up at that. "Really? Any older ones?" she asked.

I considered my answer, I'd already let a few things slip… Should I continue to hold cards close to my chest, or take this opportunity to vent a little?

Well… trust was a two way street… There was no way she'd figure it out any time soon if I kept things sufficiently vague…

"It's possible." I admitted. "Our mother was old enough to have had others who had grown and moved on, and she had been with our father for a long time," I said, recalling distantly the matriarch of our little family. "I think she might have mentioned one… I can't recall. She passed on when we were very young."

That brought a bit of open sorrow to me, though I kept my features decidedly neutral. My mother had been no saint, but she had done as well for us as she could give the circumstances. Better than most Darastrixi got. I mourned her loss even if I might not have approved of her way of living.

It seemed to surprise Siesta, "Then it was just you, your younger brothers, your sister, and your father?" She asked.

I frowned, flipping the slices of toast to insure they cooked evenly. "No… I never met our father. I think he passed when we were young," and now I was making it sound like I came from some broken home, Lovely.

She blinked, and for a moment I thought she'd leave it be, "Well then who looked after you?" I was wrong.

My frown deepened for a moment, before relaxing to a more neutral expression. "I did. It wasn't that difficult, I was around twelve at the time, and the others were not much younger. Mother left us a number of things that made survival easier, and I was rather mature for my age. Do you have a large family?" I questioned hoping to switch topics, even as I slid out the finished toast onto a plate, and with the second batch.

"Oh yes!" she nodded, smiling brightly, before going pensive. "Well not that large. I have five sisters and two brothers," she explained. "They live back home in Tarbes, well outside of Evangeline who lives with her husband, and Thomas who lives in Tristania."

I smiled at that, "You get along with them then?"

She nodded, as I took the opportunity to snatch up a few apples, cutting them up with a swift precision, adding them to the tray.

"Yes. I send about half of my wages back home to them… the local lord… he is… less then kind with taxes." She stated carefully, looking a bit down at that.

I scowled, then sighed "Short sighted greed… It seems I'll never escape it."

I looked over the still cooking toast, not quite ready for a flip yet. "Could you bring me something sweet? Honey would be fine, maybe a small tray of jams… I can always eat whatever my master dislikes." I was picky on a number of things; food was not one of them.

"Ah!" she nodded, then rushed off, and left me to my thoughts.

Another apprentice… this could prove interesting. A Wizard would mean many things in this land, not the least of which would be a new path for the 'commoners' to attain equality with their 'noble born' kin.

Militarily it would also have massive value. If one nation could train anyone to be magi, then they gained a large edge in tactical flexibility. To say nothing of what economic advantages could be found.

But for those exact reasons it would be dangerous to demonstrate such things openly… I'd need to find the right 'buyer' for my arts, or risk someone attempting to wipe out all practitioners of them, to preserve the status quo. I'd need to start feeling out for a proper patron, maybe a new project for Longueville…

Siesta returned carefully balancing small cups containing several different jams _and_ honey. I blinked. Well I certainly wouldn't have to worry about her enthusiasm it seemed.

"I wasn't sure what to get so I got a little of everything!" Siesta informed me with a bright smile.

Cute! Gah… I had to stop doing that. Needed to build up my tolerance to cute girls smiling at me…

Never thought I'd have that line cross through my head.

"Excellent!" I flipped the bread before it burnt, and examined what I had arrayed. I muttered a word and switched the heating of the pan to cooling on the fruit, help preserving its crispness. The residual heat would be enough to finish off the last few slices. "I'll be heading off to my master's room. We can start our lessons… sixish?" I questioned her with a raised eyebrow.

She bit her lip. "Um…" She looked over at the large, chief chef, of the kitchen. "I'll see."

I nodded. "Go ahead and ask. It'll take another minute or two to finish these things off." I explained.

She smiled that smile again, then ran off to ask, and felt my hopes rise with hers.

Things really seemed to be turning around for the better…

Chapter II Part XIX

The toast finished up right before Siesta got back to me. I glanced up, even as I carefully forked the soft toast of France onto their stacks on the carry out tray I was putting together. I frowned as I looked it over. Something was missing, some little addition… some sort of pizzazz… what to add?

Siesta interrupted my musings. "Six should be fine!" she informed me cheerfully. "Um… how long is this going to take?"

"Two hours a session, any day you're willing." I stated, adding in a warning "and no more than that. Over focus tends to be dangerous with magic of this style. You can risk harming yourself if you overdo it. Serious harm, not just something like a sprained join or broken bone," I added in sternly, looking up at her.

That seemed to take her back a bit. "Ah!"

"So no extra studying without my overview," I stressed, finger raised.

She nodded, and I offered her a smile… I seemed to do that a lot around her, "Good."

Turning back to the tray I frowned in consideration. Presentation, presentation… Ah.

With a tap into power, I called on one of my favored spells, **Greater Shadow Conjuration:** "**Minor Creation**." And from the darkness I called forth a single flower… A yellow rose.

Stealing a glass to set it in, I glanced over at Siesta, posing a question "I'm unfamiliar with the local teas… which of these would you consider fit for breakfast?"

She seemed to be getting used to my rather jittery method of going about things as she didn't miss a beat, looking over the various sets of teas that were slowly heating, in preparation for the big event.

Chewing her lip, she picked one out. "This one's nice," she informed me.

I nodded, I breathed the scent in deep. The sent came to me at once with an "Ah!" Blueberry, very sweet, a bit heavy, but quite well suited to the job. "This should do it," I approved.

Finished setting everything up, I glanced over at the girl who had helped me so much today, "Right… remember, six o'clock. I'll meet you here."

She nodded, "I'll be ready."

And with that I was off…

I moved down the hallways at a swift pace, making what use of those servant passageways I could. Now that I was alone I finally had a chance to think.

I was acting… strangely. My guard was falling left, right, and center. I mean I'd just burnt a fifth circle spell on a _FLOWER_.

Part of it could be attributed to natural showmanship, but not all. I'd kept my guard around Longueville, but Siesta had punched through it before I even noticed.

Was it the dream? Were those images of loved ones lost still rattling my mind?

Maybe her demeanor… she certainly was one of the kinder people I had met. Even clad in the shape of something that frightened her, she went out of her way to help me…

I grimaced. Lovely, I was acting like a fifty year old again. I thought I put that behind me after my sword instructor ended up putting her sword through my gut.

I fought down a sigh and made my way to Louise's door.

The hallways, fortunately, where still largely unoccupied. I didn't exactly feel up for another round of Q&A.

Checking hands and cloths to ensure I hadn't gotten any food spilled on my since my last clean up, I knocked on the door.

There was slight groan in reply.

Taking the welcoming invitation as what it was, I opened the door, and slipped inside.

Louise was still half asleep, "mmmmh… waah?" she queried eloquently me. A single pink eye opened from the still tired face.

"Breakfast, Milady," I answered in matching formality, shutting the door behind me.

"Breakfast?" She blinked a few times, looking at me in confusion for a moment, before snapping awake, "You!" she accused.

I raised an eyebrow. "Yes, me." My face went from pleasant to flat in a moment, and I bore my eyes into her own with full unrestrained neutrality.

She… didn't seem sure how to really deal with that.

A moment of silence passed between us.

I broke it.

Letting out a sigh I looked at her, and then lead off with the obvious, "Right… last night was pretty ugly."

She winced, and mentally I crowed, good. She realized she'd messed up. Mages tended to have ego issues, nobles more so. I was worried she'd have focused entirely on my little slip of the tongue, but it seemed she'd developed enough self awareness to realize she'd overreacted.

To grind it in further or not? No… as tempting as it was, the plan was to lead with the olive branch this time.

I continued to verbalize my observations, "I don't think either of us really reacted with the decorum warranted… As such I apologize." I set the tray down before her with care. "I should not have assumed such things in a completely foreign culture."

She looked at the food, then me, and I noted that at some point, her cheeks, had decided to match shade with her hair, and eyes. She flickered them back up to me, before she replied, "Ah… well… I am sorry too. I shouldn't have reacted like that to an honest misunderstanding."

Her eyes turned to the food, and the accompanying flower, "What is this anyway?" she asked.

I let a slight smile cross my lips, just a small sign of amusement rather than true joy. I responded with a little warmth, the audio equivalent, "French Toast, a little heavy on the egg. I can try the first bite if you're worried about poison."

"Poison!" she shouted in alarm.

_Xsiol_! I had to stop doing that! Not in drow land anymore.

I blinked once, twice, and then replied, "It was a joke," in deadpan.

Smooth Levethix', very smooth.

She shot me a look. "We're going to have to work on your sense of humor," she informed me.

I offered her that amused half-smile again. "I suppose we will."

She eyed the bread for a moment, and I reached over to cut it for her. "Traditionally it's served with maple syrup, but I don't believe there is any real local equivalent. Honey will do as an improvisation, though some prefer jams." I motioned to each item in turn, "Really, it's up to how much of a sweet tooth you have," I admitted.

Setting aside her utensils, I watched as Louise took up her fork and lanced one of the little squares I had ended up cutting. Dipping it lightly in the honey she brought it up to her mouth and tasted it.

I watched carefully as her eyes slowly lit up before she made an, "uumph!" of approval.

I grinned. "Pretty good right? I used to make this for my younger siblings on special occasions." Well after I learned enough magic to improvise a disguise with an old dusty cloak. Simply shifting one's posture from quadruped to biped was a lot easier then outright changing one's species.

She nodded, and got her mouth free. "It's good! What's this then?" she pointed to the Tea.

I sighed. "Alas a local blend. I didn't have the opportunity to throw together anything truly exotic. It did however come highly recommended," I stated enthusiastically, before stealing an apple wedge. Relishing in it as I bit down into the crisp juicy fruit. Delighting in the simple sweetness of a surface treat I hadn't been able to partake of in decades.

"Hey! I thought this was _my_ breakfast?" she scolded, through there was no real bite to her words.

I smirked. "Oh! So you would have your poor familiar starve? Even after I went to so much effort to make this for you." I wept obvious crocodile tears, then turned my face mocking, "You know, if you eat all that yourself you'll get fat."

She sent me a genuinely harsh look at that, and I chuckled.

"Fine, fine. You made it anyway." She relented, finally subsiding to a more casual air.

I stole a square and dipped it in raspberry, again savoring every drawn out bite, as I watched her eat.

Well… Louise might not be the perfect master, but all in all, I guess she wasn't that bad.

Chapter II Part XX

Between the two of us, the food went fast. The tea was as nice as its smell made it, and I was forced several times to pull my attention away from the captivating flavor of fresh fruit.

If I ever managed to settle down, I really would have to invest in a fruit tree or two for my lair. Generating artificial sunlight via magic wasn't [i]that[/i] difficult…

Leaving the tray in her room, I waited outside as she changed.

People were wakening up. My hearing was a little muted in this form, but still sharper than most, and I'd long gotten used to it. I had been wearing this form for several years now after all…

And suddenly my skin itched. Students were emerging from their rooms, and… well, staring at me. I outwardly ignored them, keeping ready for any sign of hostility.

None came.

Eventually they passed on, though with no small amount of muttering. Once again with the looks of fear and distrust.

Fear, or falsehoods. No one I could show my face to would be one I'd want to. Only a few people would make the risk of trusting something as dangerous as a King Serpent, fewer still would do so to one with a reputation like my kin.

I was interrupted from my musings by the sound of movement.

Glancing back the door opened to reveal Louise back in the uniform I'd seen her wear on the first day I arrived. I smirked back at her, "Ready to go?"

She pinked a little, and I felt my smirk grow. I was going to have to work on that. It wouldn't do for any apprentice of mine to be so easily embarrassed.

Last night really did get to her…

"L-let's just go already!" she demanded, at once taking the lead and heading out unto the yard.

Smirk still on my face I followed, "As you wish Milady."

The trip outside went swiftly, we attracted more stares, and even more whispers. I blocked it out largely, taking in the scent of fresh air, and the feel of a cool breeze on my skin.

There were a number of tables available. Louise went right for one near the middle, out on the open field, in clear view of all, though farther away from the more huddled masses in the shade. A bit exposed for my tastes, but she had the lead at the moment… we could move if it proved an issue.

I considered pulling her seat for her, and then vetoed it. I still didn't know the cultural mannerisms of this land all that well, and frankly was already dancing on thin ice. I took my spot opposite her own, and spent a moment studying her, a pensive look on my face.

Her blush returned, and then started to grow. Eventually the pressure seemed to build beyond what she could tolerate, "Well say something!"

I couldn't help it. I laughed. "Very well Milady, what would you have me say?" I asked, "shall I speak of the magics I could teach you? Mayhaps my misadventures last night? Would you like to hear an outsiders point of view on your academy? Or maybe I should talk of the far off realms I've visited?"

She frowned. "I thought you weren't ready to talk about magic?" she asked.

I frowned, slightly, looking pensive as I stretched out my awareness. To my knowledge, no one was listening in… In theory despite our positioning I should be able to speak with relative freedom, unless one of the student's was a wind mage of sufficient skill to listen in.

Considering that this was the primary academy of magic for the area, and I had no idea of [i]how[/i] the local 'wind' mages, went about such things… it was a possibility I didn't want to ignore.

General terms then. That I would be teaching Louise a few things here and there was obvious enough, but I could hold the details back for some time if I played my cards close enough.

"I did some research last night," I explained, "Our methods are sufficiently alien that my initial concerns can be safely ignored… so long as you're willing to approach my style of magic as what it is. A completely different form of spellcasting."

If anything that seemed to spike her curiosity further, "and you'll teach me?"

I nodded, "I'll be a bit busy in the afternoon, but we can begin our lessons some time tonight if you wish." That such a set up would allow a perfect comparative observation of the progress of my two students was also a rather nice side benefit.

She frowned at that, shooting me a questioning look. "Busy?" she asked.

"I've offered to assist in the kitchens for some time, mostly to fund my own interests… and cooking is a bit of a hobby of mine," I admitted.

At that she scowled a cute little scowl, "Fund your interests? You're my familiar, if you have any needs, then I will see to them." She didn't look like she would budge easily on this.

It was a good thing I had a lot of practice then, because I wasn't about to drop this. I countered her scowl with a pensive frown of my own, "Really, Master, I meant no insult, but I still have my pride. I have no intention to use your spending money, on any little bobble that might catch my interest, when I am perfectly capable of making my own."

Her scowl lightened, but she wasn't done yet. "Well what about my pride? It is a master's duty to look after their familiar!" she stated pointedly.

Oh, that was a good one, but I was far from out of the game yet, even if it meant fighting a little dirty. "And you do, or rather, you will," I added pointedly, "but my expenses are significantly higher than most familiars, as is my independence. Besides, for all the formalities aside, I enjoy cooking, and if you wish to enjoy any more meals like what I made for breakfast I'll need a good rapport with the staff."

That one seemed to give her pause. I might not be the best chef in the world, but on again off again practice for nearly a century, will not an incompetent make.

Her expression lightened all the way to a slight frown, "Is it really that important to you?" she asked positioning weakening.

I shrugged, lightening my own presence, "Honestly, more than I expected it to be… I suppose it gives me a sort of sense of stability. This place is still so new to me. Cooking is something I know, something I can affect reliably, and be sure of. I don't even have a lab set up yet," and that was a big priority to set up soon.

She finally seemed to concede the point, "Fine, fine… but if you have anything big happen, you are to let me know!"

I flashed a victorious grin. "Of course. As it is I was likely to end up spending a few hours each day on some sort of personal project regardless. I'm not some dog that will be content to just lay waiting for attention," I reminded.

Moving on I noted a familiar face approaching with a tray full of tea. I couldn't fully keep the smile off my face as she approached.

Louise blinked at my sudden change of attitude, and looked over, seeing Siesta approach.

"Siesta! Come over, pull up a seat, I'd like you to meet my master, Lady Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière." My accent did horrible things to her name, but at least I remembered all of it.

"Familiar? You know this servant?" Louise asked voice slightly tense.

I nodded. "This is Siesta, Milady, she was a great help to me earlier. Without her aid I likely wouldn't have managed that breakfast you so enjoyed," I explained.

"Ah!" Siesta stated, giving a slight bow, careful not to spill the tea. "You must be the master spoke so highly of." She stated with a smile that positively radiated pleasantness.

My master matched the expression with one of her own, "Is that so? We were just speaking of his time in the kitchens just now." She locked eyes with the maid, and if anything her smile seemed to rise a bit.

Though I wasn't sure why, a shiver shot down my spine… odd that.

Oh well, I'm sure it was nothing serious, at least both my apprentices were off to a friendly start with one another…

Now it was time to see about that tea…

Chapter II End.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III Part XXI

The tea was a more traditional blend… Darjeeling, unless I missed my mark. A pleasant surprise considering the only way I'd get Darjeeling in the realms was if I made it myself. I'd have to pilfer their stores later.

"Please take a seat," I motioned a hand to a free chair for Siesta. Now would be an excellent chance to observe how my two would-be apprentices would interact with one another. The results would best tell me how much of their progress I could reveal to one another. A friendly rivalry was a good motivational aid, but a bitter one tended to hinder growth at best, and lead to bloodshed at the worst.

Siesta flushed, looking down and not meeting my eyes… a curious turn from her earlier behavior. "Ah!... My apologies, but I really shouldn't Mr. Moxt… it isn't proper."

I frowned, eying the behavior of the other servants on the yard. The vast majority seemed to simply be waiting at attention, though a few were running to and from the kitchens.

I frowned for a moment, "Nonsense. Why should you be forced to stand waiting all day when there are still two perfectly good seats still available?"

Louise was watching the exchange very carefully, good.

"Ah! But I'm supposed to wait for your orders…" Siesta explained.

I countered, "And you have to stand to do that? Unless of course my Master has any problems with it?" I trailed off, giving Louise an opening.

The way her face scrunched up in internal debate was actually pretty cute. "I… suppose it would be fine," she consented.

I grinned widely as my student passed my secret test. Good, I could definitely work with this.

"Well maybe…" Siesta chewed on her lower lip cutely.

"Excellent!" I stated, pulling a chair out for her.

Louise shot her a look at that.

For a moment I felt worried she'd grow hostile, but Siesta seemed to take it for the opposite, smiling brightly back, "Well if you insist…" she sat down.

Louise smiled back at her at that… maybe I had misread the situation? I was still unused to the local social signals after all…

"Familiar!" Louise began, "Why don't you tell me a bit about your homeland? From what you've said it's very different there. You were a nobleman yes?" She turned to face me.

I blinked, hadn't she wanted to learn more about my magic? Oh, well, I could work fine with this.

I discarded the nobleman title, in some points of view it was accurate, in others, not, "my homeland Milady? If you wish… it's very different from this land, from what I've seen and read. You don't find developed nations quite as often, more likely city states. It's in general a great deal more dangerous a place to live," I explained.

The answer didn't seem to appease her all that much, "then it is more like the frontier. An unexplored land not yet settled," Louise extrapolated. "You said you were a scholar? You where there as a teacher then? Or maybe to record all the new findings?"

I shook my head. "No no… well yes, I did work as a teacher now and then, but the land of Faerûn was a long settled land… just a great deal more… hostile." I stated lamely, a little off balance. "Humans and elves alike are both rather far from the top of the food chain. Terrible monsters roam the land, and between them and all the infighting between different nations… well let's just say it wasn't exactly a fun place to live."

Louise seemed surprised at this, but Siesta all but lunged for me, grasping my hand and pulling it close. "Oh, that must have been so awful!" she exclaimed, looking at me with wide dark eyes. "Horrible monsters everywhere and no were safe to run? How did you get by?" she shot a glance now and then to my master.

Louise in turn was twitching, "Yes, Familiar, how did you survive?" she asked, slowly, in a warning tone.

I blinked at the reaction, not fully comprehending the exchange… was Siesta somehow setting me up to anger my master? No, that didn't go with her previous personality at all… maybe I was misreading the situation?

I hurried an answer, unsure if I was sparing myself a young girl's tears, or another girl's wrath. "Well it wasn't [i]that[/i] bad. Most monsters keep away from civilization proper," they were content to pick off those who lived on the edge. A far easier meal, "So long as you kept a powerful escort, travel between towns wasn't that risky," though less so for those not gifted with supernatural speed and stealth, "and the build up for a war is rather easy to spot, if you keep an ear to the local news. Making them rather easy to avoid unless one's a true patriot." Disregarding any and all enemies whose actions could not be easily monitored, such as the Drow, hostile outsiders, some of the faster moving Orc tribes, any uppity necromancer with enough power…

Yeah… my home realm kinda sucked. There were reasons why even a King Serpent such as I tended to keep my head down.

That brought a frown to Louise, "So you're a coward then. Run at the first sign of danger?" She did not seem pleased at all by the prospect.

"Pretty much!" I admitted shamelessly. "I mean… it's not like I've never fought before. I still have my principles, and sometimes it's really unavoidable, but I'm just not really a fighter."

Louise scowled at that, "I thought Elves were fearsome warriors." She seemed more disappointed then anything.

I shrugged at that. "Some are. Elves live a long time. Those that make the grade tend to become pretty epic over their careers. Well, if they're not killed off early, and actually have a chance to put those lifespans to use, but not everyone's meant for war. Heritage only takes you so far. A lot of guys like me have to try their best to even just scrape through."

She slumped slightly at that, upset, but accepting. "So all you are is a glorified bookkeeper then?"

Pulling my hand free now that Siesta's grip had loosened some I went back for my tea. It had cooled slightly, but was still warm enough to be good. "And researcher, linguist, healer, and instructor, but essentially yes… I told you that when we were hashing out our contact remember?"

She looked down, "I guess…"

Siesta interjected, "Well I think it's good that Mr. Moxt likes to read more than fight. People should reach for their dreams if they can." She beamed at me.

I couldn't help but smile back a little at that, though my focus was still mostly on my wilting master. Should I try to cheer her up? At this point in time I wanted to keep myself considered a minimal threat if possible. Still, wasn't there someway… ah, that could work.

"You know, if you really want to hear of a powerful warrior, maybe I could tell you about my last apprentice? Jono Elfson. He was a half-elf and probably one of the most powerful sorcerers I've ever had the fortune of meeting. Of course, when we first met he was little more than a spear bearer with a few magic tricks…" I watched carefully as I spoke.

Sure enough, when Louise's eyes flickered up at the mention of a competent battle mage I knew I'd hit paydirt.

The only thought now, was what to do with this division of interests in my pupils? Siesta seemed content to follow a more academic path, but Louise seemed to crave adventure… if I was to continue my experiment I'd need to root one of them along the path of the other.

The question was, which path should I support?

Chapter III Part XXII

I watched their reactions carefully as I went over the tale. I spoke of the young mage, and how he had sought me out, a master of the old arts of magic, when his own family's discipline, wizardry, had proven contrary to his abilities. Of how I myself, at the time, near destitute, took him on as a student at price. Of the 'secret' dungeon crawls the young man had attempted to pay off the monstrous tuition I'd laid on him, and my own unseen guardianship in his short trials.

Of course, as I did so I downplayed just how firmly I'd manipulated the boy, how often, and to what extent I'd 'dealt' with the creatures he really was not ready for, and above all, just how dangerous the occupation really was.

The girls gobbled it up like a dwarf would ale, a few snarky comments offered to my 'teaching style', aside.

I spoke of my time with Jono, the development of his talents in evocation, and conjuration. How I'd repeatedly been forced to step up my own skill in the latter art, just to find new things for him to learn, and how in time, he'd come to assist the research of my arts, until he was fully my equal, and I could teach him no more.

And then of the friendship that extended afterwards.

"…And then of course, the lucky fool stumbles right into my lab right as I'm in the middle of trying to banish the blasted thing. He took one look at the elemental, blinked, then all but passed out, right as the beholder came swinging into view. Zapped the overgrown firefly before I had as much as a chance to try weaving a spell. Well, of course, I couldn't use my magic, but I was still fresh, I had a good blade on hand, and the multi-eyed git had already gone through the thresher of what Jono could whip into it. I might not be in the best of shape, but finishing off a half dead lump like that was well within my skill range." I finished the tale with only minor embellishments. In truth that 'multi-eyed git' had put up a bit more of a struggle then I had hinted… but at the same time, I'd been significantly better armed than it given I'd just had my polymorph spell stripped off.

"Of course, it wasn't until I'd healed up the poor boy that he told me he'd earlier had to face an entire brood of the things. Bahamut's breath, it's no wonder he'd ended up running back to me so often… No sense of moderation with that one." I sighed, in truth, crusader or not, I missed Jono… he was one of the few friends I'd had who'd accepted me even when I was scaled up. Never one to judge that one… then again his own heritage as the bastard son of a drow and a slave likely aided his perspective.

"Well, what happened then?" Louise asked riveted. The story of my elsewhere apprentice seemed to appeal to her. It was understandable enough, the boy lived an exciting enough life, and was a classic take of a young man forging a path of his own, being the first sorcerer of his line.

I sighed, "Last I saw, he'd managed to link up with an adventuring party topside, that same one he'd 'accidentally' rescued with those antics. Good enough people, from what I'd managed to read. He'd sent me a few letters since, but given how often both of us tend to move… well we lost contact around twenty years ago." I'd actually tried to hunt the boy down now and then. Not an overt attempt of course. Questions like those tended to inflict a bit more attention then I'd wish to bring down on the young mage's head.

Siesta blinked, "And you didn't think of joining him?"

A pause… "Well… yes… for a time I did," I admitted, and then looking at them, decided to offer a limited truth.

"I didn't largely for his sake… as you might have noted by now, nether he or I often visited cities at the time. This is for a good reason. Drow… my kind… they are not well liked on the surface." Technically true, both drow and my kind had a bad reputation to put it mildly…

This got there attention. "We're feared… and for good reason. Dark elves are not kind to their enemies, and not picky about making them. I learned most of my morals from a human couple, and as such, act largely human… or at least more human then I should. I still have to live with the stigma of my species though." I eyed their reactions. They seemed surprised, but not overly so… the elves of this land truly had to be nightmares to simply wave off such things as a given.

"Jono was half human. A half elf acting as a human would garner some mistrust as a given, but could still be given the benefit of the doubt. I, on the other hand… well, really the only chance I'd have to blend into a crowd is to use magic to change my appearance. I could manage it, for a time, but well, experience has taught me, such deceptions always fail in the end…" though I could make 'a time' stretch out a good long while by this point, and had every intention of doing so.

"So you stayed behind." Siesta murmured.

I shrugged. "It's why I travel a lot. I find a place, learn what I can, and move on largely. I've been to half a dozen magic academies," about half of which I stayed in exactly as long as it took me to swipe their best spell books and theory texts, "Mostly I just try and stay out of sight. I've been in a few large fights, some overtly, more than a few in less obvious ways. Really, you nailed it Louise… I'm really just a big coward when it comes down to it. I slink away the moment anything that scares me rears its head." I smirked at that.

Louise flinched back as if struck.

I blinked. "Eh… it's rare for me to be so open like this. I guess I've taken this chance to vent a bit. I mean this land seems… so different then mine. A fresh start, you know?" I asked, offering her a slightly warmer smile. "You really did me a favor calling me here… and not just because you pulled me out of the latest fire I'd stumbled across."

"I… guess I did." The pink haired girl replied, smiling weakly, and looking up at me.

"No guessing about it," I said firmly. "More and more, this really looks like it was one of the best things that ever happened to me. I owe you a little honesty for that if nothing else," I stated to her, ignoring the sharp pain in my stomach.

Not yet… this was a test. I didn't know how far I could trust her with things like this… but maybe…

Maybe….

"So what else do you want to talk about? Or is it my turn to ask questions? I have dozens at this point," I asked looking between the girls, and taking a drink of my tea, wincing as I noted it'd gone cold at this point.

"Ah! Well… I'd be happy to answer some questions!" Siesta volunteered.

Louise looked happy to bow out on that, but shot the maid a look once more… really what did that look mean? It couldn't imply what I thought it did, hostility just didn't hash out with what I was seeing… maybe some kind of challenge?

Bah, that was a silly idea, what on earth would these two have to challenge each other over?

Chapter III Part XXIII

I looked at the girl before me, Siesta, and considered what to ask. Another chance to answer some of the nagging questions in my mind.

One of the foremost details I wished to uncover was information on that dragon she mentioned summoned before. I had not read anything on the local dragons and what references I'd moved across under the assistance of the Lovely Lady Longueville had confused me further rather than answer anything.

Still, an inquiry there didn't seem to mess with the interests I'd decided to openly display… I could find out further detail later.

Arcane theory? No… it was one of my open interests, but Siesta herself likely couldn't offer much assistance there. At least, not yet. I also wanted to maintain my appearance as 'wise capable magus' in her eyes until she had graduated beyond cantrips…

That left ether herself, or the world I'd found myself in…

Glancing over at my master, and noting how she seemed to be stewing in her own juices, a mischievous thought crossed my mind. Perhaps both.

"Well why don't we start simple… why don't you tell me of you home?" I asked the maid, "you said you lived in Tarbes?" I recalled the mention of her siblings.

I near twitched as I heard the sound of a person on approach, fighting down the urge to call to power. Who would desire to approach from my blind spot? Another servant? They had seemed wary of me while I was down in the kitchen…

She blinked in surprised at the question, "My home? Well… it is your normal village I suppose…" she chewed on her lip again, ether hunting for answers or holding some sort of internal debate. More likely the latter given how she kept flickering looks over at my master. "We mostly farm, though we only have a small acreage so only about two thirds of us work at home."

The presence was taking it's time, from the scent the perfume laced through the natural odor of 'female human' I'd wager someone well off… not likely a servant then. That left faculty or another student.

"That would explain why you're working here," Louise observed dispassionately. "Working for money to help your family get a bigger farm?" she guessed, an eyebrow raised, attempting to look regal as she did so.

And she actually seemed to be pulling it off to some extent… or at least managed to seem a bit aristocratic.

Siesta however did not seem impressed. "Yes, I am," she stated, looking the pink haired girl in the eye for a moment before lowering her gaze respectfully. "Forgive me if I am out of line for saying so Lady Vallière, but I see nothing wrong with trying to help your family."

That brought a frown to my face, and I interjected before Louise could reply. I didn't want whoever this was to catch us in the middle of arguing, at the very least it might get Siesta in trouble I couldn't talk her out of… "Now none of that," I said as I shot a look at the both of them. "While we're sitting at this table at least the three of us act as equals. I'd like this to be an opportunity for me to interact with two of my friends, not my contractor and a fellow servant."

That seemed to take both girls back.

"A rather bold statement for a self proclaimed [i]Servant[/i]." a new voice interjected. The new presence had finally made itself known.

Xsiol! Little late on the draw it seemed. Oh well, it seemed time to do some damage control then.

I turned my head slightly, an eye glancing over as the figure continued, "Really Zero, can't you control your familiar?" her eyes bore into my master's haughtily.

She was a good looking girl, I'd give her that, deep smooth caramel skin, amber eyes playfully half hidden under long ruby red locks, and a figure that'd knock a dwarf off his feet. If she hadn't apparently just verbally assaulted my master I might have even tried to hit on her.

As it was, I felt my hackles raise, and the strong urge to bite off her face came to the fore. That was… odd.

I glanced down at the runeset on my hand, no visible reaction, but I had definitely felt a spike of… something, shoot into me from it.

I really needed to decode this thing. It was becoming more and more probable that it was messing with my head somehow.

Oh well, it didn't seem that concerning, I could look into it later…

Right, definitely messing with my head somehow.

"Kirche-" Louise twitched, hostility bubbling up from the surface.

I looked at the redhead with a raised eyebrow. "_Control_ me?" I questioned. "That's a rather bold question yourself. You would fault _my Master_ for respecting the advice of a mage a century her senior? You would prefer then that I act as nothing more than a dog to heed her whims?"

"Familiar!" Louise interjected, apparently attempting to display said 'control'.

'Kirche' recoiled as if struck, apparently the venom in my words hitting a bit harder then intended.

Or was it intended? My emotions were being meddled with. To an extent I didn't know yet. I'd need to work hard on being rational with this until I could extract more information on just what this glyph did.

The dark skinned beauty laughed as she backtracked, showing some skill as she did "Oh no, of course not!" She gave me a grin that would melt steel, and added an overt lustful tone to her voice, "I simply do not see why someone who burns with such an exotic fire would submit himself to someone like Zero." She flicked her gaze to my master distastefully, before outright eyeing me up, "You could do so much better."

I almost felt dirty just from that look alone.

Well, dirty in a good way.

These conflicting emotional signals were already more than a little annoying.

"You dare!" Louise seemed ready to pop, and I felt another spike of anger surge…

I crushed it under a century of self control.

"An interesting offer… but Milady Vallière has been kind enough for me to owe her _some_ loyalty, I would think," I countered with overt amusement. Reaching out I touched Louise's arm, attempting to calm her.

It worked… for all of five seconds, as the amber eyed woman took note, "Oh! I didn't realize you were like _that_," she stated, grinning slyly, "I had no idea you had it in you, Vallière!" she teased, with… approval?

I twitched.

"No!" Siesta yelled out in… despair? "It's nothing like that! Nothing like that at all!" she shook her head furiously, "Mr. Moxt would never..?" she looked to me suddenly a pleading look in her eyes.

I blinked, twitched, and sat there horrifically confused.

"Kirche!" Louise was about ready to blow, eye ticking, face flushed with embarrassment and anger.

Right, sort out _That_ kettle of fish later, step in now before the other magi in the group started trading fireballs.

"I… believe there has been a small misunderstanding," I interrupted before things could go any further. "The relation between myself and my master is primarily that of one of Teacher and Student. The Lady Vallière, you see, has rendered me a great service, so I in turn have offered to teach her a few of the arts of my homeland," I explained.

That seemed to relieve Siesta… though moments later the maid's eyebrows shot up in surprise or recognition, then shot my master a look.

That at least I understood. Siesta now knew she had a rival. Excellent, she seemed the type to only be bolstered by such challenge.

The redhead pursed her lips, apparently disappointed, "A service?" she questioned, eyeing me. "What could the Zero have done for _you_?" a slightly eager tone set into her voice as she spoke.

Curious… another seemed to want me in their debt, this at least I understood well, though the reasons were still unknown. "A grace of chance really… you see right before she summoned me here, I had found myself in a rather unfortunate situation, if she hadn't called me right then I may very well have ended up dead and skinned," I grimaced, "Or perhaps the reverse if they were sufficiently eager."

I'd never seen a person go from red to green that quickly.

"Skinned!" Louise shouted… she seemed to be doing that a lot today. Really we had to work on her social skills… after deciphering the runes on my hand.

I had to forcefully remind myself that. Whatever effect this was, it was subtle, and potent. It was a good thing it seemed to benign…

Or was it?

Chapter III Part XIV

I was broken from my musings as Louise reasserted her question, "What do you mean by skinned!" she asked, grabbing the hand I had earlier reached out to her with.

Suppressing the urge to shake Louise I turned my attention to her. "Well long story short some people got to the idea that I might have been a King Serpent and thought that they might be able to kill me while I was in my 'vulnerable form', and claim my hide, blood, teeth, fangs, and all other sorts of things when I 'changed back'." I added an annoyed tinge to my voice.

It was more genuine then you would expect. Really, running around as twelve feet of scaled muscle, magic, and bone, might have seemed the smarter idea, but as a drow I could hide far better than as a darastrix. Given my goal had been escape, not conflict, I was far harder to catch in that state.

Which was why they had started hitting me with anti magic… blasted shortsighted, murder addicted, sycophant fools! Worms claim them.

That brought a little confusion. Louise turned contemplative, "A 'King Serpent?' Another of these 'monsters' you talked about?" she asked.

I nodded. "And not one I'd want to get in a fight with. Honestly I'm not sure what they were thinking. Even if I was in a guise that rendered me weaker, if I was a King Serpent raring for a fight, even if they came loaded for anything they'd have taken terrible losses before I had died." It had been fortunate for all of us that I certainly had _Not_ been interested in any form of conflict.

"Something that can kill _multiple_ elves?" Kirche asked eyebrows raised, "With the Elves getting the initiative?"

"Yes." I said simply, my face flat. "There is a reason they are called _King_ Serpents. That's what they are. The Serpent Kings." I expanded with equal flatness in my voice.

A small part of me was giddy to show off, even in this indirect way. I wanted them to understand that there was always a bigger fish, and to humanize this mask of mine a little more in their eyes. An immortal ages old magus was a handy role to have, but it held certain expectations that I was just not willing to fulfill at the moment.

The thought that this particular method of 'humanizing' would open up the option to suddenly become a horror even greater than their nightmares was a rather nice ace to conjure up at the same time…

That wasn't to evil was it? It was just proper planning… wasn't it?

I tensed my rune clad hand, and went ahead with my newest ploy, as Louise interrupted, apparently having decided to become a more active member of the discussion; "Kings? Kings of what?"

I looked over at her, and sighed reluctantly, "Well I did agree to teach you… very well," I drew a breath and wondered if I was being a bit overdramatic, "King Serpents, also known as Darastrixi or Darastrixi'Vis, and as high or true dragons in the mortal tongue, are-"

Louise exploded out at me, "Dragons! Your telling me your big bad monster is a _Dragon_?" she looked at me like I had just told her of a house cat who could slay a grown man in single combat.

Then again, some cats…

Shaking my head, partly for the act, partly to clear my head of the image I scolded her, "_High_ Dragons, as different from lesser drakes as you are to a toad in a pond." I shot her a look at that.

Looking away, slightly, "When I looked through your history texts I caught no mention of them… outside of some odd references to something called a Rhyme Dragon."

"Rhyme Dragons? I thought those were extinct?" Kirche questioned, she seemed to be lapping up my story rather well, but all these interruptions were disrupting the mood I was trying to set.

"So I noted," That was news to me… definitely something to investigate, "They may or may not be what I've known of Wer Kitril'Vis. But I will tell you this, if Darastrixi were to nest in this world… you would have had note of it." Time to step up my game.

**Silent Spell: Silent Image**

I flicked my hand casually over the table, calling power as I did, casting without incantation was an overly flashy, and an overall expensive trick, but it always helped to set the move, and served better as a casual display of power better then even doing so with no gesture at all. There was just something about creating visual effect with a simple movement of one's hand.

Likewise for effect, I started with one of the big boys, the iconic Red Dragon, the elf-eating psychos might be some of the most messed up mentally of my kin, but they did strike a regal picture, and they were one of the largest breeds with both vibrant coloration, and a close to 'standard' body type.

The illusion turned its head to face them, eyeing them curiously, in a manner half that of a bird, half that of a grown man examining a particularly interesting or annoying insect.

"Dragons… True dragons, are another thing all together from just a dangerous animal." The image smirked at them, having apparently found its answer.

"They are intelligent, a mixture of natural cunning, and inherited instinct and memory, refined over a life that can span millennia. A high dragon hatches knowing more languages than many scholars learn in their lifetime, more about magic than a centuries old magus, and more battles, than any man who's lived to tell the tale…" the dragon reared up proudly, a dark amusement crossing it's face.

"Of course, uncovering and applying that knowledge is another matter." The red shot me a harsh look at that, "But when one lives as long as they do, you tend to have a lot of time to refine one's skill set."

The red rolled its eyes at me, and padded over to the tray, reaching over and tapping it, the surface rippling, as the view of a vast city set in a mountainous countryside came to view.

"Holding these minds are forms that are only loosely definable as mortal. A dragon's scales are far tougher then the strongest steel, its bones and sinew even more durable. It's strength is that which shatters boulders, it's senses as sharp as a hunting bird, it's speed akin to an arrow in flight, and it's fortitude such, that one can hold a rushed march for [i]weeks[/i] without tiring."

The Red dragon touched the illusion, and bid it rise, and so it did, pouring like a liquid out and over the table, overgrowing it, until the creature floated lazily over the illusion city it had apparently called on a whim.

"And these are only the general traits that all true dragons share. Darastrixi'Vis come in many forms, separate 'clans' or blood groups, each with their own talents layered upon those held by all their kin."

The red's form rippled, to the stockier well muscled form of a blue dragon, then to a bronze, silver, before finally melding into the massive elegant form of a adolescent gold. The now golden dragon leaned in its head and seamlessly came to flight over the city side, circling idly.

"All these abilities be they biological, or mystical, an inherent power, or developed skill, only grow stronger with age," As I spoke, the dragon continued to develop, it's body growing out of the relatively gangly form of adolescence, to the full shape of maturity…

Then it grew beyond that, horns growing longer and curving into a regal crown, beard and frills stretching out, as its wings spread further. Its entire form continuing to gain mass and volume until it was larger than most of the buildings it was circling.

"By the time a dragon has reached the title of Wyrm, they stand a living legends; able to slay entire armies single handed, and changing the fates of nations at a whim. Their power is like that of small gods walking the earth and if they should choose to use that power in malice…" I trailed off.

The regal form of the Wyrm decided on a location to land, and a hastily gathered militia moved to stand in almost token challenge. The swords they wore on their hips were not even quite the length of the creature's claws.

"Needless to say, people tend to be understandably cautious when dealing with dragons of any kind, even those of the more benevolent bloodlines. Despite this, conversation is still possible."

One of the militia men, silently argued with his apparent leader for a moment, before discarding his spear and helmet in a huff, marching out ahead to face the dragon from within its considerable striking range.

The gold observed all this with dispassionate amusement, bowing its towering neck to meet the man in a semblance of eye to eye.

"After all, for all their power… for all their secrets… Darastrixi are still just people in the end. Dangerous yes, but still people." I smirked as the dragon did, matching its expression as closely as my flesh mask would allow.

"And the payoff on those ventures that prove successful…" I trailed off for a moment, as the man and dragon struck up a silent conversation, all the while, the nervous guardsmen watched in the distance.

Finally, in a surge of arcane power and luminescence, a gold haired woman stood were the dragon once did, clad in regal robes, her eyes the same burning shade of gold that she had worn in her draconian form.

A part of my chest ached a little at that, but it was a lesser pain, nothing to worry about.

"The rewards are numerous, and invaluable. Forgotten knowledge, both mystic and mundane, a powerful ally, and of course, a potential friend." I did my best to keep my voice from turning bittersweet… I did not believe myself fully successful.

Never the less the gathered student's were quite thoroughly entranced. Good, time for the big finale then.

"Still, it is no small risk. Dragons hold their own agendas, their own motives, and of course, their own enemies." As I spoke, another red dragon, aged, and almost as large as the golden queen in her own innate form came swooping down, arcane power surging up in and around it's form as it drew back breath.

The gold dragon looked to the sky, and her face set to meet the challenge.

With a surge of light, she broke her spell, giving silent signal of her intent. Without hesitance her massive frilled form rose up in the sky to meet the challenge.

The battle was joined.

Chapter III Part XXV

"The wrath of an elder Wyrm is a terrible thing, and when they war, only destruction can be left in the wake. As such only similarly terrible creatures dare call them their foe, and when dragons clash…"

The first strike was the Red dragons, a burst of chilling frost fire; arcane energies changing heat intense enough to burn iron to _plasma_ momentarily, shifted to a hellish cold just as intense; the air itself chilling to a liquid state in its wake.

The gold countered with its own flame, unmodified, the heat, burning at roughly one hundred and ninety thousand degrees ignited the still liquid traces of oxygen, carbon dioxide, and hydrogen, as it clashed with the heat eating fire blast.

The explosion rocked the city below, knocking the guard off their feet, and cracking the building under it like an egg. A dust storm flaring up violently from the clash, spreading through the streets like blood through veins.

Charging through the air burst the gold struck a sudden and vicious blow, her fanged maw shooting out of the fireball to clamp down on the Red's neck.

The Red had been expecting it, and raked its claws along the gold's own throat, crimson blood splashing out into the air.

The gold countered with a tail slap, as one of her own claws raked across the red's chest, the other smashing into the red's forelimb, drawing a bloody price for the earlier strike, and gaining a grip for leverage.

The Red let out a silent roar of rage, its own teeth striking for the base of the Golden Queen's neck.

A tail slap knocked that idea out of its head, battering the lethal fangs aside.

Seeing that the melee was not going its way, the Red King forced a retreat, smashing hammering blows with its wing's forelimbs directly into the gold's own shoulders in a desperation ploy.

The titanic creatures began to fall, the final strike separating them, drawing bleeding lines along the chromatic dragon's captured limb.

The Gold Dragon crashing down into, and through a stone building as large as she was, rolling across a street, and crushing half way through another shop, before her momentum broke.

The Red King landed hard, but stably, claws digging through a nearby tower to slow its descent. The building falling in its wake as it came to a near perfect four point landing.

Uncoiling, the Golden Queen rose back to her full, proud height, rubble falling off her scales like rain drops off stone.

Neither of the titanic creatures seemed at all hindered by their injuries.

On some unseen signal both shot back into the air, both calling on arcane energies as they did, the Red tainting the air with its power, the gold, calling forth a small legion of glowing white lights.

Amidst it all, a solitary bolt shot up from the ground at the red dragon, guided by an arcane glow, it struck one of the few weak spots left in its armor by the initial clash.

The Red dragon snarled, and its attention was torn.

The source was the boy who had originally spoken with the dragon, now diligently reloading his crossbow,

And that is when things… _Changed_.

The still gathering army, the noble arcane crossbowman, the city itself stilled, as I loosened the hold of my aura of terror slightly in time with the appearance of the red dragon's own.

"_There can be only fear. Fear, and __**Death**__."_

The skies _ripped_ themselves open, lighting slashing down in huge chaotic arches, as clouds formed in the time it took to take a single breath, winds gathering from nothing and picking to a hellish speed, as cyclones began tearing paths along the city and skies.

Men were bodily lifted and thrown across streets, buildings fell, and the city began to burn.

The Gold dragon screamed silent rage as she crashed into the Red King full bodied, claws, and teeth rending as she threw herself fully into the fury, abandoning all tactic and grace in mindless hate at the actions below.

It had been what the aggressor had wanted, switching to the defensive. It began fighting to draw her back, all the while lashing out with debilitating blows, now aiming to cripple over kill.

It suffered for it, scales were raked free, hunks of flesh torn from its bones, and it blood flowed like water. Its lame arm was broken nearly to the point of being ripped from its body. The tiny lanterns that the Queen had summoned swarming it like angry wasps, unleashing dozens of their holy bolts unto its hide.

Then its strategy finally paid off.

Throughout the physical slug match, where no spell could be cast for fear of leaving an opening, one magic had remained steadfastly active, and drawing in closer.

The Red King's personal overpowered weather-control spell.

And by this point there were nearly a dozen cyclones ripping across the skyline.

The Golden Queen overextended, and the Red King grabbed and swung hard, throwing her unto the vortex of wind.

The Gold Dragon swung hard, attempting a wingover, to fight the ever-hungry maw of air, but the battle had claimed its toll on her once more, and the still bleeding rips along her wings, cost her too much of her grip.

She was sucked in, and hurled down unto the ground, the violence of the motion enough to shatter her left wing, and leave her dazed and concussed.

Almost contemptuously, the Red King cast another spell, mending its wounds wholesale, as it spiked its aura again in turn with my own.

The Lanterns scattered for a moment.

That was all the time it needed.

Drawing deep, the crimson beast loosed its flame once more, baking the air, and lighting the sky red, as it turned its head, roasting the summoned swarm into a tiny fragment of its original mass.

As this happened, The Crossbowman scrambled through the wreckage to the wounded queen, extending a hand out to her.

A slight flash of light, her wounds mended, and her eyes came back into focus.

The Red King turned its gaze back on its fallen foe, the annoyances dealt with.

Just in time for her jaws to clamp down right onto its face.

Her wings smashed into his own in mimicry of his earlier strike, her tail lashed out, and captured his own, claws struck out and down trapping and pinning his limbs to keep him from striking anything but her wings, in a violent parody of an embrace.

And then she played her ace, and the spell she had begun casting mid flight took hold.

The Queen turned from Gold to Steel and in her position over the red, her full weight, now amplified eight fold bearing down upon him.

The Red twisted hard, but his position was no good, he couldn't utter a spell with his mouth sealed shut, and couldn't direct it with all limbs forced away. His strength was lower than hers to begin with, and in the body of a draconic iron golem, was now so far below what was needed to resist that he might as well have had the muscles flayed from his bones.

They crashed again, rocking the city for one final time.

Squirming, screaming, the broken form of the Red lay pinned under the dominating Queen atop it, for once in its century's long life, completely helpless.

The Crossbowman approached one final time, blade in hand. The vicious exchange, above had rocked him much like the city he had survived in, but he still stood strong, still stood proud.

Still stood ready to offer one last effort of aid to the city's defender.

I let my aura of terror drain away, regaining my hold on it, and suppressing it back to the state of near nonexistence, as the scene played out before all watching eyes,

In one case for the second time in their life.

"So yes… dragons are a bit of a big deal." I stated in mirthless deadpan, looking up as I allowed the illusion to fall apart.

Only to realize that my audience was largely unconscious, having passed out after I had loosed my own frightful presence.

I sighed, cursing my inner drama hound once again, "Perfect."

Chapter III Part XXVI

I had apparently been surrounded at some point, or at least, drawn enough attention to wipe out the majority of the yard.

Really a thirty foot range didn't _seem_ like a long distance most of the time…

Alright, I had control issues with the thing. About twenty some years ago a… shall I say 'close friend' of mind, had grafted on an **Aura of Terror** spell to my normal draconic frightful presence. It was a 'coming of age' gift, given I would be having to flee the area shortly.

It had been experimental, power intensive, and had burnt through the total of both of our reserves, but it had worked.

My only real complaint was that the blasted thing tended to flicker on full force the moment I got even a 'little' over-dramatic.

Damn it! I'm a spontaneous spellcaster! Ham flows in my veins like blood!

I could keep the effect suppressed with focus, but even the best out there had their _little_ slips

And this little slip likely insured that no one even caught my big dramatic finale.

I open up like that and show one of my deepest…

With a sigh, I got up and took stock of the damage, noting exactly how many people were passed out in less than comfortable positions.

I checked the sky, it was clear. Good, I could just set things up a bit and leave them were they lay then, little sunshine wouldn't kill any of them by the time the effect had worn off. I'd likely have hell to pay later but at least no one would come to any actual _harm_ from this little incident.

At this point I noticed that one person had apparently shaken off my aura wholesale, something that hadn't happened since my little 'upgrade'.

I mean heck, I'd managed to make even my former 'patron' flinch, when I'd let lose that one time!

This… I had to investigate.

Approaching at a casual pace I took stock of the pair. The first was a girl, I recalled her as one of the few who hadn't been outright stunned by my rather flashy arrival. Sitting near the girl was a sky blue drake not quite as long as I was outside of my flesh-mask, though a good bit broader, and…

That was no drake.

"Svabol uoinota?" I asked breathlessly, coming to a halt about seven feet away from them, just out of the _darastrix's_ striking range

I was staring at a dragon. It… She was fairly young; you couldn't judge a dragon's age by their features, or their size, we're too diverse for that. But the one reliable tell, her eyes, hadn't even taken on much of the infamous glow of a mature dragon's, though she had gotten to the point that her pupils and sclera had become indistinct.

That put her… anywhere between her twenties and her eighties actually; depending if she was an early or late bloomer, though something told me to ballpark low.

Diverting my attention to her 'master' I looked over the small girl. Blue hair, slight of build, glasses, used a staff not a wand, from what I knew of the local foci that implied a certain level of raw power in her not commonly found.

This was a pressing revelation given said staff was currently pointed in my direction.

Not good.

I raised an eyebrow, what exactly had I done to deserve such hostility?

…outside of pump out an aura of terror on par with a lesser _wyrm_ knocking out all of her classmates.

Really needed to get better hold of that…

"I mean no harm." I offered hands up fingers spread and displayed clearly, after all, every spell I had cast so far had required specific gestures.

And the fact I could cast without those gestures was something I was going to keep saved for a rainy day.

"Why." The girl was keeping her eyes solidly on my chest, a wise enough precaution; there were a lot of attacks out there that could only be managed by eye contact. Admittedly, I didn't have any such attacks, but it was a good habit to have when facing anything supernatural.

"Ah… this?" I waved a hand out, "That was an accident, a momentary loss of-"

"No." she tensed slightly, showing only the barest hints of aggravation. Her eyes flickered to the table before locking back on me. "Why."

I blinked, and then suppressed the urge to look back to the dragon at her side, who was curled up behind the magus, eying me with a mix of curiosity and… nervousness.

Well that was interesting, maybe… no it would be best to confirm things first.

I quirked an eyebrow and spoke fluently in converse for the first time since I'd arrived in this strange place, "Tiric ghoros've'jaciv vucot douta gemuth ir'ghergo?" I questioned aloud as if musing. "My little illusion play then?" I directed at the bleunette.

The younger dragon perked up, looked at the girl, then back at me, then back at the girl, back to me, she seemed to be wagering a debate, then bowed her head in the draconic analogue of a nod.

"Yes." I wasn't sure how long the Mage Girl's patience would last, she showed little sign of cracking, but that only made her an unknown.

That made me curious, maybe if it just…

No! Bad ego! Back to your room! You've done enough damage for today…

"Ah… forgive me." I offered a slight bow of my neck in apology, a bigger gesture then one might suspect, "when I spoke I didn't realize I was hinting at any secrets beyond my own."

She gave just the tinniest flinch along her staff arm, a small tightening signaling the trigger of her flight or fight reflex, though her face remained impassive.

She was good, but I could still read the surprise on her. Was she surprised I knew what her companion was? Or had she not realized…

Damn it looked like I might have just given up a secret I didn't have to…

Oh well, her companion would have let her know anyway, and honestly I felt better offering some mode of trust after apparently accidently hinting at a secret not my own.

Didn't mean I wouldn't have fun with this though, "Or didn't you realize?" I questioned her.

The girl was silent, but seemed to almost demand an answer from me.

"Testy testy… I already told you I meant no harm. I'm just surprised you didn't recognize your familiar's first language when you heard it." I smirked.

"Why?" there was finally some inflection to her voice on the third repeat, though I could sense more than anything else her patience wearing thin.

Oh well best throw a bone or two out there anyway, if I wanted answers I might as well explain myself. "You really want to know? Very well, I was making myself an option." I explained, "At the moment I appearing as a monster of legend ill suits me. Appearances aside I don't really like standing in the spotlight, but I know the advantages of being feared. If the situation sufficiently warranted it, I wanted the option of showing the world just what they were dealing with." I narrowed my eyes slightly and let a trickle of my aura of terror loose, just enough to give across the point.

Switching tracks I returned slipped on a polite, but openly false smile, "Now that I've answered your question, may I ask a few of my own? You see I'm rather curious as to why your friend there is fearful to speak to me on her own." This time I let lose a bit more than a trickle of my aura; sharpening my posture to the most overtly threatening I could manage without being impolite.

Manners were important after all.

Chapter III Part XXVII

There was a moment of silence as I became acutely aware of the people laying prone around me. If things went bad I'd have to keep them in mind when it came to my spell selection…

Lead off with a polymorph; and if that failed silence. Stunting an opponent's ability to talk might be vital against enemy spell casters, but it was really hard to fight as a newt. If both those fail, conjure up some darkness, summon spam, then drop drow form and get into melee…

The sky blue dragon behind the girl shivered, and looked between me and the little magus, more and more. Fear and panic crawling onto her face, as she made wobbling noses.

There was a moment, just a moment were a surge of excitement rushed through me, at the thought of fighting this girl, the one who had weathered through my most powerful technique like a stone in the rain.

She tensed, and I could _taste_ the power she had already gathered up ready to meet any aggression on my part.

"Noooo!" A child like voice cut through, "Don't hurt Big Sister!"

That snapped me out of it like a slap to the face.

What in the nine hells was I doing!

"Slyphid." The blue mage intoned warningly, keeping the young dragon to her back. That action was the one clear signal of the girl's intent.

Protect her charge.

The realization froze me in place. My eyes flicking back from the human girl to the young dragon, and back again, a frown working its way to my face.

"Big Sister?" I questioned in the native tongue, then turned to address the dragon, switching to my native one. "You speak now little one?" I asked, carefully using the native language while keeping tabs on the girl's reaction.

The dragon rippled her neck, as she looked nervously from me to the mage girl before me, then back again, torn between speaking or no.

"Slyphid." The girl spoke again, softer this time, "Stay back."

"But!" The dragon warbled.

"Back." The girl ordered once more, still not taking her eyes from me.

"Enough." I intoned; my relatively neutral expression taking a grimace of distaste crossed it. "It seems… I may have been a bit rash in my judgments." I raised a hand to show I meant no further harm. "I mean no harm, only concern."

She eyed me warily… or at least as warily as one could while keeping up that emotionless expression. She didn't trust me, nevertheless she eased back her staff.

Looking from the mage child to the one she was guarding I took time to draw in her features. Sky blue scales, mixed with white, green eyes, large, short neck, short tail, powerfully built for her age, and lanky in limb, with shortish wings. Likely didn't have to much stamina in flight, but I'd wager she was more agile than most… Large but not huge, one of the midsized types given her age then, I couldn't quite identify her defining element, likely one of the more exotic types like myself… I'd never seen another dragon like her.

Could she be one of these 'Rhyme dragons' I'd heard about?

"Forgive me. I have been rude, allow me to introduce myself," with that I offered a bow, keeping my reserves ready for any sneak attack, well aware of just how many openings I was leaving, "I am Levethix'Moxt, Darastrix, and bound familiar to The fine Lady Vallière on yonder table." I gestured grandiosely as I rose, a mischievous smile on my face, "My true nature is of course, currently not largely known… and I am most willing to keep both it, and 'Slyphid' was it? 's own well under wraps… to be honest it'd be troublesome to be considered anything other than a foolish elf who has managed to get himself bound to a young noble."

A calculated move largely, it left me a little vulnerable, but that was part of the intent. I wanted to befriend these people, not engage them in mortal combat.

Well at least at the moment I did.

The Girl paused, and then removed her free hand from her staff putting it back to a 'resting' position entirely, "Tabitha." She introduced, and then motioned back, "Slyphid."

A shark like grin blossomed on my face, "Excellent! I must say I was surprised to see another…" then the sound of stirring came to my ears, and I stopped to glance back, noting that my master was near waking. "Hum… well it seems that the time to be careful with words has again come upon us… Perhaps we can meet and exchange stories another time…"

Tabitha nodded, Slyphid was now eyeing my little master at a distance. "Later," The blue haired mage agreed.

Never the less she didn't take her eyes off me until I had turned my full back to her.

Testy one this 'Tabitha'… she'd be a tricky one to crack I could already tell. Her behavior in and of itself set off all sorts of alarm bells.

But really, this was just too interesting to pass up!

Keeping my senses sharp I did my best to keep 'track' of the pair as I returned to my master, finding her still unaware, but slowly surfacing back to the waking world.

I suppressed a smile of pride; it seemed my little master had managed to shrug off the effects of my aura in record time. Good, willpower like that would serve her well in learning my arts.

"Up now Master." I coaxed, helping her unconscious form rise up. "It's time to go."

"mmm…." She murmured, one eye opening up lethargically, "…Familiar?" she questioned, blinking her eye as the other opened with it.

"I appear to have gotten a bit carried away," I said sheepishly, "and would rather not deal with the questions that result." I glanced around at that.

She blinked again, mind still in the process of fully booting back up to normal, "The dragon!" she blinked a few times, "What was that? It was so real…" she was lost in thought for a moment.

"Illusion magic… a personal specialty as it were," I waved off. "Honestly I didn't expect something as mild as a little supernatural fear to put you all out, it was just supposed to highlight the tone of the play." I let my disappointment shine through there, as we made our way across the field.

"Play?" she blinked, though I think she was now finally fully aware as she was walking unaided.

"An underappreciated art of my homeland… bah, everyone loves to hear the visiting Bards tales, but you try and actually Show them the scene, and suddenly it's far too real." I waved off annoyed, pleased to note that no one else looked like they'd wake up in the next minute or two while we were almost at the door.

"That was magic!" she accused me, eyes wide. She looked about and realized most of the people were in a state of dead faint.

I nodded, "A few minor illusions, combined with trace amounts of an aura based fear effect." I explained, "Nothing harmful."

"Everyone's asleep." She observed.

Glancing at where Tabitha sat reading; I gave a partial agreement, "Well most people."

Her eyes widened as she stopped cold, "I'm going to be in so much trouble!"

"Nonsense! It was their own fault for butting into things not their own business! And Tabitha over there can explain what happened if anyone asks." I smirked slightly at that, lightly tugging on her sleeve to get her to move again.

"Tabitha?" she asked, still a bit in a daze, as she began following once more.

I was leading her around a lot recently, I noted… "Yes we had a bit of a chat after everyone decided to take their nap. She was reading at the time and as such didn't catch any of it I image." A scenario that actually had some possibility to it… hum, why didn't I think of that the first time around?

Louise looked at me oddly at that, "So she didn't pass out?" she asked, looking back at the door.

I nodded, "In fact you were the first to awaken! I have to admit I'm actually rather impressed with that…"

"Impressed?" she asked turning her attention back to me, with that.

I nodded, "Your strength of will is considerable… well for one your age and experience. I suppose I should have factored that in with the play…" I mused, "So used to dealing with hardened adventurers… Anyway, I believe you're ready to begin your lessons tonight."

"Lessons!" Surprise shot over her features as realization sank in.

Her reactions to rapid fire statements and observations really was adorable, "Yes Master… It's time for me to start teaching you some magic..."

Chapter III Part XXVIII

We journeyed back to her room while I began explaining the bread and butter basics, a basic review of methods of magic drawing, spell casting methods; namely the regulation, shaping, and use of one's own inner well of mana.

I motioned to her bed, and almost immediately she was sitting on it… truly the sudden bursts of speed my master was capable of were certainly impressive.

Taking my default location in front of her, I began my lecture. "The most important thing to recall with my school of magic is that a spell is not what you are trying to manifest upon the world."

That brought a blink of confusion on her face, "It's not?"

I nodded, "No, it isn't. No matter if a spell is meant to mend injury, produce images, or conjure up a wall of flame, it is always just that, a spell _To_ do something. It is a tool, a device, which produces a result, not the result in and of itself. A spell is a crafting of magic, a construction of your power designed to impose your will upon the world. It is these constructs themselves, which produce the effects. This is how counter-spelling works; by disrupting a rival's spell before it has time to act."

She blinked. "Counter-spelling?" she asked confused.

I raised an eyebrow, "Disrupting a person's spell with your own spell?" I proposed.

She shook her head slowly, "I've never heard of something like that."

I grinned, "Interesting…" that could prove quite useful information in the future… "Well you might just end up becoming a pioneer in the art of it then. Counter-spelling is a simple enough trick… in theory anyway. In practice there's a good bit more to it. You take a chunk of your power, proportional to your opponents, and basically throw your proto spell into their own, disrupting the casting. Naturally this requires you to properly judge what you are attempting to disrupt, how much power is needed to disrupt it, alongside the skill to aim your counter, all in the time before you enemy has a chance to cast."

She raised both eyebrows at the list of exactly what was needed to pull off such a feat. "Sounds difficult," she frowned at that, weighing the practicality of such a trick.

"No more than casting any other spell, less so in truth, where I come from counterspells are the main reason spellcasters are brought to the field in the first place. One has to make sure your spell slingers can make sure the other guy doesn't have his magic users call up a horde of demonic monsters, or have the sky rain fire down upon your troops." I smirked slightly at that, "I always found it somewhat ironic that the fear of magic led to its propagation so heavily in civilizations."

She blinked, "Fear of magic?"

"Ignorance as always breeds fear;" I explained, "Those born into magic are a great deal rarer back home… closer to one in a thousand then one in ten. Though we've developed a great number of ways to compensate."

"Continuing on with my lesson;" I started back up before she could continue questioning, "While counter-spelling is an art I'll help you in time master, we should get to actual spell work before we go into possible ways to disrupt it no?"

Slowly she nodded, though she shot me a warning look. I could already sense her inevitable interrogation coming.

"Right, well a spell itself is formed internally, at least in this method, wizards spend a great deal of time every morning preparing each spell, saving only the minute details of preparation unto the actual casting. Being an innate user of magic you hold the advantage and inbuilt function to form magic on the fly." I informed.

"Of course, you can't just use any spell you see on the fly; even the most skilled of magi could only dream of such an ability; like all skills, it takes practice, effort, and understanding," I continued. Such was the basics of sorcery, and something I hoped she wouldn't limit herself entirely to.

She nodded, eating up my words, eyes burning with a steely resolve. "Alright! So how do I do that?"

I grinned, "Ah, I was hoping you'd ask that. See this is where things become interesting. I could show you a number of basic tricks that would get results swiftly, but I personally now use a different system; a mixture of conventional sorcery, and wizardry. Through understanding the nature of magic, how different parts of a spell interact with each other on fundamental levels, I've greatly augmented my ability to manipulate, and learn magic. I don't just have to rely on what things I can put together instinctively, because I know what my instincts are doing, and how to best direct them."

Pausing, I made my offer "I could teach you… but such a path is daunting, and it's taken me decades to get to where I am, though I'm personally very pleased with the results." Though my personal hope was that she'd go with my next suggestion.

Louise was indecisive, she seemed torn between options at the moment, and unless I missed my guess, elated just to have such things to be torn over.

I shrugged suddenly, "Or we could simply start with the basics, and then work in the more advanced theory as we go. I personally was a conventional sorcerer for the beginning of my career. Having a solid practical grounding may even help discern the more conceptual aspects of the theoretical," I advised, as if the thought had just come to me.

She pounced, and I fought the urge to beam. "That!" she stated at once, "Let's try that… I mean it's not like it'd slow me down at all right? And I'd be able to use magic right away?" she asked.

I nodded, rubbing my chin as I did in thought, again lamenting this elven body's inability to produce suitable facial hair. "Well, not right away, but I wager I could have you using a few cantrips by week's end. As I said, it could likely even aid you, provided you are a more practically inclined learner… if you work better off theory, well I will be there explaining everything as you go, so I suppose we'll figure out which your more suited to easily enough."

She rose from her bed at once, "Alright then! Can we start now?" I noted with some glee that as she asked she did so with deference to my expertise…

No! Bad darkside! No abusing my cute little pupil's trust in me… well not any more than I needed to.

I shook my head slowly. "That would not be wise. While this is secure enough, I doubt you'd be happy if some spell went awry and ended up demolishing something valued." I minded, "Experimental spell work's a dangerous game… even with a mentor. I can't tell you the number of attempts that have blown up in my face." I shook my head.

Louise actually blushed at that. Cute.

"Ideally I'd throw together a lab of some kind, a solid stone structure, isolated from the main body of the school, though close enough to be able to gain aid fast if something should go wrong… perhaps I can talk with the headmaster on commissioning one later… for now I suppose the open ground near the lake will do. I could even head down to the kitchens and prepare us a bit of a picnic!"

She mulled it over, blush slowly fading, though she did seem to have suffered a slight blow to the ego going by her expression. "Well… I would like to start right now… but if it could really be that dangerous." She eyed her desk, and the large mirror on it, then the large set of drawers that contained the bulk of her clothing.

I nodded, "Not that I expect anything to go _too_ wrong, but a little precaution never hurts."

She nodded, seeming well… not really soothed at all, but pulling herself together amicably. "So when do we go?" she asked, a ting of that eagerness creeping back into her voice.

That bought up my own musings… it'd be six soon, Siesta's scheduled lesson… I could work with this.

"Around Eight thirty to nine… enough time for the sun to have set. It should help ward off eavesdroppers this time around," I put on an amused smirk at that.

That brought out a giggle in her.

Ah… good, well it was good to know at least one person was growing comfortable in my presence.

Chapter II Part XXIX

I left the room with only a few words of passing, making my way swiftly to the kitchen, sticking largely to the shadows to mask my passing.

Really that last bit was more a habit than anything, it's not like I needed shadows to be invisible anymore, and hiding in and of itself was largely unnecessary at this juncture…

Unless someone freaked at the sight of me because of the whole illusion thing, anyway.

Well, maybe some paranoia was justified this close to the event in question…

Sliding into the kitchen with all the stealth of a cookie seeking eight year old, I scanned over the residents until I spotted my target.

Siesta seemed lost in thought; at the very least she wasn't paying much if any attention to her surroundings, simply washing a dish over and over that had been long since cleaned.

Hum… it seemed time to investigate then.

Stepping out of the shallow shadow cast by a cupboard I eyed the dish pointedly. "I don't mean to pry, but I do think that one's done."

She almost jumped at my voice. "Mr. Moxt!" she started, then turned on me, eyes lighting up, before something crossed them and she put on her best 'you're in for it now' face.

Head Chef glanced over at the sound, and seeing me standing beside Siesta, sent a sympathetic look.

I didn't have time to contemplate that before my mouth moved on autopilot, "What?"

"Humph!" set down the dish to dry and crossed her arms, "Don't _what_ me! I have every right to be upset with you."

I raised an eyebrow, "Is this about that little play of mine?" I questioned carefully, knowing on some instinctive level I was already treading on thin ice.

Really, what was the big deal with scaring a group of apprentice magi silly? Such things happened three times a day at some of the more 'practical' academies; I'd visited.

"You left me out in a field of collapsed nobles!" she accused.

Ah… that.

I winced. Tricky… how to come at this?

I led off with basic logic: "If I had taken you with me, it would have drawn more attention to you than if I'd left you there."

Siesta, The normally kind and reserved maid, was not amused in the slightest. "Not. The. Point!" she poked me in the chest with each word, "You still scared me half to death! First that terrifying… '_play'_, and then when I wake up, you're gone with that horrid master of yours!"

Her accusations did not help my conscience at all.

Namely as they were accurate…

Still what could I have done? Leave a note? Putting aside from the fact anyone who woke up could have read it before she came to, I didn't speak a lick of the local language. It was only Translation magic that let me speak easily to begin with!

"Well… you look to still be among the living… and I thought you were getting along with Louise!" I once more defended, though this time taking refuge in humor and diversion over logic… something told me this was going to be a losing battle.

Very bad humor; really, I should have just stuck with logic while I was ahead.

She frowned at me, and gave me a look of anger, hurt, and betrayal.

I sighed, "All right… I'll admit that wasn't one of my better moves… can you forgive me?" I put together the best 'I know I made a mistake but I'm really, really, sorry' look.

She eyed me for a moment, tapping her foot, and weighing the issue, before sighing as she rolled her eyes. "I suppose so…"

I beamed at her, "Great! Then I can give you your gift now." It was a little early, but I had left her out in the sun.

That made her blink. "Gift?" she asked.

I nodded, and reached into my book bag, fortunately the thing had survived the disjunction effect, or it'd have certainly burst!

My eye caught my stolen prize, and reminded me I had yet to plunder its secrets…

Another time.

Finding the tome I had intended, I pulled out the book. It was rather small, and only mildly in enspelled, but still one of the most valuable items I carried.

Well not strictly so monetarily, but at least in sentiment.

I took in its appearance; it was leather-bound and simple, with a small chemical burn off to the bottom left corner where I'd spilt one of my first attempts at proper alchemy. There was a cat-tattered tassel of a bookmark still wedged in it. It had weathered its age and travel well considering the shear time and distance it had traveled with me… a bit over half a century's worth of adventures now. "This was one of my note books when I first attended an Academy not unlike this one. It doesn't have that many actual spells in it, but it does contain a lot of the intricacies of the mechanics to how you gather magic, refine it into a useful form, storing it, and of course, casting it as a useful spell. Now it obviously can't teach everything you'd find at a proper school but…"

Pragmatically the book wasn't very useful, I knew every detail in it by heart, and I could even write a more efficient and comprehensive guide with half the pages…

"...Well, It's rather valuable to me. More importantly, it's got a translation effect on it," I reminded myself, "As I don't actually _speak_ the local language at the moment. It's all I can offer as a guide in the hours I'm unavailable."

"A magic book?" Siesta asked, surprised, as I placed the book in her hands.

"A Grimoire," I corrected. "A book of shadows, of histories, mysteries, and mechanics in magic. A Wizard's Grimoire is their life, their power. Without it they are little more than a normal mortal. It takes years of blood, sweat, and tears to complete one. Do not take such things lightly."

She blinked, again, and looked down from the battered old book to me, "and you're giving it… to me?"

"I'm entrusting it to you," I stated firmly, then softened my features "That book is a key to power… with it, even if I should disappear, you will be able to find your dream," and with that I let its weight rest fully in her hands, withdrawing my own.

Putting my normal careless grin, I motioned her to open it. "Come on now! I only have the next couple hours free! We'd best make the most of them."

Chapter III Part XXX

I took the time largely to go over notes, making good use of a few choice cantrips to prepare a meal as I did.

Siesta it seemed, was a natural. A bit scatterbrained, but once she got focused on something she stuck to it with the determination of a bloodhound. I had to forcibly curb her more than once from taking a step too far, but caution would come with time, experience, and more than a little pavlovian therapy.

We toiled away, the simple pleasures of practical teaching shining through to me for the first time in far too long.

To be honest I got lost in her enthusiasm, if I didn't notice my second use of 'prestidigitation' run dry I'd have likely gone far over clock.

Always impressed me just how many uses that little trick had.

Bidding farewell I rushed though the last of my preparations and made back for my master's room, noting someone had lit the torches by this point. I was slightly curious as to if their nature was magical or mundane, they certainly didn't smell quite like any torch I had ever encountered before.

Maybe I could 'borrow' one for study later, my alchemy was getting a tad rusty, and even if it was 'simple' spellwork you could never have quite to many ever burning torches.

Reaching Louise's door, I debated the merits of knocking over simply stepping in.

I'd already set a bit of a trend of coming and going as I pleased, at the same time, it never hurt to be polite.

Reasoning that this was not quite my typical entrance I struck the hardwood door trice.

The sound of scuffling wood and movement drew my attention, as I waited patiently.

Really should have just walked in, I'd done so in the past, and it helped build a sort of casual air to my comings and goings. After all I was Louise's familiar, regardless of other titles, I literally had as much right to come and go as she did.

Did the runes on my hand just itch?

Glancing down at the runes that I believed had just sent a pulse of _something_ into me. My earlier thoughts on the arcane writings came back to mind.

I debated wasting a little power to **Identify** the thing when the door finally opened.

Louise looked up surprised, "You're early!"

I gave a slight smile, "Just a little. Food's good to go, you ready?" I asked.

Her eyes widened for a moment, a flash of emotions crossed her face; shock, embarrassment, excitement, nervousness. She barely got out a "Just a minute!" before promptly shutting the door in my face.

I blinked at that. Well that was… not entirely expected.

The sounds of more scuffling, now accompanied by the hurried ruffling of cloth, opening and shutting of drawers and lighter cabinet doors, the fluttering of paper, and of course small noises and curses of annoyance.

Really what was she doing in there?

I could make out a bit of what was occurring, a mixture of deductive reasoning, and what hearing I could manage out of my sharp, but still rather reduced hearing range.

Really becoming an aerial predator kinda spoils you when it comes to senses, 'superhuman' really is a far broader term then most suspect with such things.

It actually brought to mind the idea of just being frank about my nature to my master. She was my master after all, and I was limiting myself rather heavily remaining in elf form all the time. The power requirements for maintaining the shift through my sleep alone…

The door opened, and Louise stood at the ready, she was in some sort of elaborate summer dress, rather elaborate in its embroidering, but it looked to offer a considerable amount of maneuverability…

"Well what do you think?" she asked, nervously, looking decidedly Not at me as she asked.

Was a bit leery on the neckline, though, I'd admittedly seen far, _far_ more daring. Still, the idea of Louise wearing anything at all that drew attention her bust just didn't quite sit right with me…

Gods above, I really was starting to go paternal on her… I swore one day I'd end up making some lucky psychologist a small fortune.

Or end up driving the poor bastard insane.

Externally I raised an eyebrow, "It's rather late for a dress like that… won't you get cold?"

She froze in place, and then began twitching.

The urge to flee started building within me, though for the life of me I didn't know why at the time.

I would soon learn.

"You, you!" she twitched, reaching for her wand, "Who cares what you think!"

A half formed explosive spell, that admittedly held little actual damaging force, sputtered explanation/apology, followed by another more painful apology, and the acquisition of some sort of traveler's overcoat later, we were out by the lake.

I started her off with something basic; **Mage Hand** was an easy enough cantrip, simple in function, and design, while not taking much power at all to use. A good starter into learning the arcane arts.

Sitting back and watching her get to work moving a bit of water about, using basic channeling methods I'd demonstrated, I kept silent watch on her progress.

I had been forced to confiscate her wand before she lapsed into old habits. It had provoked a bit of an argument between us, but in the end she had seen reason. This was a different style of magic, it used different methods and different tools.

Eyeing the foci, I debated its function, was it some sort of generalized spell catalyst? A purely focusing device, or some sort of short cut through most of the else wise complex somatic components to spellcraft?

Louise hadn't really spoken a word when she hit me with that little spell of hers, then again it had been more a spontaneous burst of mana, no real force behind it… though it had held some sort of odd anti magic function to it. If I hadn't shored up my polymorph right then and there, it'd had likely stripped my disguise right off me…

Really I should have been more upset with her then I was, even if it was little more then the mystical equivalent of a slap to the face…

Again I could all but feel the itch from the mark on my hand, perhaps something had gotten knocked loose with that spell?

I caught the urge to just move on before it took hold this time, my own experience with mind magics helping recognize the compulsion.

No. No more of this. I was finding out what this thing was now.

"**Identify**" I intoned tweaking the spell even as I cast it, on the runes branded on my hand.

Louise glanced up at me, dropping her attempts at the basic cantrip as she did.

The runic array seemed to begin unwinding before me, a simple enchantment effect designed to alter my disposition in favor to Louise… Understandable enough considering the runes were originally meant for use on sub sapient animals. The effect was mild, more a subtle prodding, nothing that would overtly effect my will, certainly nothing able to turn my mind aside.

"What are you doing?" Louise asked, head tilted as she tried to get a better look at the runes I was examining.

"Studying this mark of yours… I have a basic catch all spell to identify basic traits of magic items and artifacts." I explained, casually, watching her reaction, "Perhaps you could answer some questions I have about it?"

She flushed slightly and looked down, apparently still embarrassed over her earlier overreaction. "Maybe? What do you want to know?" she asked.

I raised both eyebrows at that, not a reaction I was expecting of her… "Well mostly I've been acting rather out of character as of late… I think it's playing with my mind a bit."

Her eyes shot wide at that, and she looked at me, "With your _mind_!" she went white in a flash, blood draining out of her face like I'd held a sword to her throat, "What! But I didn't! I wouldn't!" she was panicking.

I could actually feel that now, having become more aware of the link I could now sort my feelings from her own. Well at least now I knew if I found anything suspicious that it was not placed with forethought or malice.

"Relax," I assured, "This thing was meant to bind an animal to you loyally, I expected a few minor enchantments." Admittedly, ones I expected to be able to throw off like rain on a stone, "So far all I've found is the typical empathic link, and a minor emotional suggestion, not even anything powerful enough to simulate the basics of a bond of friendship or family, which was much closer to my original assumption." I explained, leaving out my suspicions as of now. "I'm going to try casting it a few more times though, see if I can dig up any more… and you should be practicing." I added pointedly.

She took a few breaths, "So… you don't mind?" the concept seemed alien to her.

I paused on it, "Well to be honest, I think at least some aspect of its blunting my potential outrage."

She went back to pale so fast it couldn't be healthy, letting out an "Eep!"

"Still, I don't think you did anything harmful intentionally… though I will be altering or destroying this mark if I find anything to distasteful." I warned.

"Destroy it!" she started.

I nodded, "Don't worry too much on that. Regardless of the rune itself I intend to retain my role. We did agree on a verbal contract before any mystical one was put in place you might recall."

That eased her a little, but she still seemed rather distressed, "Alright… so but you're only going to break it if it's doing something you really don't like?"

I nodded, "It's a proof of contract after all. Even if I do encounter something I consider harmful I'll try to edit it out if I can."

She nodded, slowly, "Can… I stay?" she asked, "I mean if this is messing with your mind…"

That brought a small smile to my face, though a genuine one. "Your concern is touching, but this is not the first time someone's messed with my head. It's not even the first time someone's done so unintentionally…" A thought crossed my mind, "Still this might make a decent lesson… Alright watch closely."

"**Identify**!" I went over the motions slowly, drawing out power shaping and releasing it in a staggered function. Teaching Sorceresses really was a lot easier then Wizards… at least at the beginning. It really was much more simple practice, and gentle guidance then outright instruction. I'd pay for it in the late game when she started building up all the theory to go with her power, but for now at least, it was a nice respite from other tasks…

Like peeling apart this binding… Let's see there was that empathic link, hum interesting, it extended to share senses it seems. I wondered if that would translate to allowing her access to my decidedly sharper set… Again harmless, if anything an improvement on the normal function.

"**Identify**." Some sort of power shunt… from her to me, interesting, to advanced for such a simple spell to discern, but definitely something to look into.

Calling up more power I cast again, "**Identify**!" I tried to get a closer look at the power shunt function, only for something else to grab my attention… another mental effect.

Huh, apparently part of this rune set, a _basic_ part of it… was devoting to suppressing part of my mind.

Now that… was not so harmless.

Chapter III End.


End file.
